Frozen Turtles
by Iron117Prime
Summary: Four Brothers meet Two Sisters. New Friends are made. However, old enemies emerge.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Hi everybody! My first fanfic. We are going to love this, and yes, I said "we" for a reason.

**Mordecai:** Yo, what's up?

**Rigby:** Sorry were late, dued.

**Me: **Benson got you guys working overtime again?

**Mordecai:** Yep, unfortunately.

**Me:** Well you guys are here now, so let's get started. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ninja Turtles or Frozen, or any of the characters from either franchise.

**Frozen Turtles Ch. 1**

Outside New York, in the middle of the night, there is a rather large warehouse, which at first glimpse seems abandoned. However, the fact that there are five men at the gate with alien-looking blasters in their hands may suggest otherwise. Known to only a few however, these were not men, but Kraang droids wearing human disguises. They kept vigilance over everything in front of them, but even though they were solely focused on what's in front of them, they failed to notice four shaded figures quickly zip past them and up the wall surrounding the compound.

Once on the other side of the wall, one would see dozens of guards circling the inner perimeter, more Kraang droids; this time with no disguises, one could see their mechanical bodies and the pink brain like creatures inside the chests. The four figures were careful to avoid detection. They zipped in between cover spots: behind a box, in a barrel, any place that could hide them from the Kraang droids site was used, and the four entered the building through an open window.

Though the outside looked normal, inside, one could see it as a Kraang base due to all the alien surroundings. Then the four figures enter as Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael; the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Alright, here's the plan" Leo relayed to his brothers. "We find out what the Kraang are up to, stop them, and get out."

"I like that plan" Raph responded. "It's easy to remember. Not like Donnie going on about one of his lame inventions."

"I'll have you know Raph, which my stuff has helped save all of our shells, and the city, countless times." Donnie glared back.

"Wouldn't it still be easier to just give the basics and not run down every minor detail?" Raph argued.

"Raph's gotcha D'" Mikey agreed. "We don't need to hear you speak Spanish all the time." Donnie was about to reply before Leo interrupted.

"That's enough guys, remember the plan."

The Turtles then began their infiltration. They quickly made their way deeper and deeper into the Kraang base and were careful to avoid any detection. They eventually made their way to a large chamber and stuck to the ceiling beams to keep their cover, when they looked down into the chamber they saw a very familiar looking device.

"Um guys, call me crazy, but doesn't that look like the same portal we saw back at TCRI?" Raph asked.

He was right, it looked exactly like the portal from TCRI. Even worse, there were at least five dozen Kraang droids guarding it, with five or six working on the portal. One Kraang, the one that appeared to be in charge, walked up to another one and began to speak in its monotone voice.

"Kraang, we are receiving that which as known as a transmission from the one known as our partner who works with Kraang."

The other Kraang droid replied in the same tone. "Open the transmission that has been transmitted by the one that works with Kraang that is known as our partner."

The Turtles caught wind of the conversation. "Partner?" Donnie asked. "Who in the right mind would be working with them?!" He yelled/whispered.

A Kraang droid walked to a counsel and began typing away and a hologram appeared revealing the Kraang's partner, and the Turtles' mortal nemesis. "Greetings, one known as, Shredder." The Kraang droid greeted.

Each of the Turtles' gasped. "That's right." Leo remembered "Shredder's been working with the Kraang since the Technodrome."

"There hasn't been much activity between the Foot and the Kraang since then, I guess we just forgot the alliance." Donnie assumed.

"And if they started talking again, that means this has gotta be big." Raph suggested.

"Something big and bad." Mikey agreed.

_"Is the portal completed yet?" _Shredder asked from the hologram

"That which is known as the portal has yet to reach the state that is known as the state of its completion." A Kraang droid replied.

_"My patience is wearing thin."_ Shredder warned. _"The Turtles' have decimated nearly all of our combined forces, my new Foot drones are taking longer to complete than expected, if we do not act quickly and gather more of your soldiers, our enemies will strike and end us."_

"Understood, we will accelerate the efforts that need acceleration." The Kraang droid complied.

_"Do not fail me. Or else the consequences will be unpleasant."_ Shredder concluded before the hologram cut off.

"Welp, we know their plan, time to smash these bots." Raph announced as he drew his Sai.

"For once Raph, I argee." Leo stated as he drew his katana blades and the brothers jumped down and engaged the enemy in a surprise attack. As they jumped, Mikey shouted "BOOYAKASHA!"

Despite the vast numbers they possessed, the Kraang were unprepared for an assault from the Turtles. Leo sliced every Kraang droid that approached him and was quick to avoid any blaster fire they shot at him. Mikey used his nunchuks to bash anything that moved. Raph impaled all the bots in his sight with his sai and tore the drones apart with them as well. Donnie was able to bat any droid that he came close to with his bo staff. The Kraang droids were always easy to take down. After five minutes of fighting, the Turtles came out in victory.

"Okay, bad guys are toast. Now what?" Mikey asked. As he asked that, Donnie approached a large box one of the droids was carrying to the portal. As Donnie opened, he was shocked at what he saw.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked. The object looked exactly like the power cell Leatherhead had gave them that powered the TCRI portal, only it was glowing blue, not pink.

"I remember this." Donnie stated. "I downloaded specs for the portal from the Kraang orb a while ago, it showed that a blue power cell was some sort of dimensional inducer."

"Meaning…?" Raph asked, for he was no scientist.

Donnie sighed as he translated. "This is what lets the Kraang travel between Dimension X and our universe."

"So what we do?" Leo asked

"When in doubt, break it." Raph stated as he drew his sai ready to impale the device, but Donnie pulled it away before the sai made contact.

"You know what your problem is Raph, you never think with your head." Donnie criticized, earning a glare from Raph.

"C'mon. What's the worst that could happen?" Mikey asked in a slacker-like tone.

"It could create a black hole that could implode the ENTIRE UNIVERSE MIKEY!" Donnie shouted. Alarms soon activated all over the facility, alerting every Kraang in the compound.

"Time to go!" Leo announced. His brothers couldn't agree with him more as they left the chamber carrying their new precious cargo. Leo, Raph, and Mikey knocked away any Kraang droid that came their way as they tried to fight their way out of the enemy base. Donnie couldn't fight because he held the dimensional inducer and did not want to risk damaging it. The Turtles soon made their way outside, and arrived at their trademark vehicle: the Shellraiser.

Each of them entered their stations. Leo was the driver, Raph was in charge of weapons, Mikey had navigation, and Donnie took the computer systems still holding the inducer. Leo put the petal to the metal as he floored it. However, the Kraang were quick to mobilize as dozens of vans came pouring out of the facility in close pursuit.

"Keep driving Leo! I got these losers!" Raph announced as he shot manhole covers from the gun on the back. Raph was able to knock a few out of the road.

One van, however, had its roof poop open and large cannon-like device appeared. It got a lock on the Shellraiser and fired. A purple energy beam shot out and directly hit the Shellraiser. The impact knocked the Turtles out of their seats, except Leo who was buckled to the driver's seat struggling hard to shake their pursuers. The inducer was knocked out of Donnie's hands and landed on the floor, no damage came to it fortunately

"What the heck was that?!" Leo shouted. That would be the least of their worries though. As the beam hit the Shellraiser, purple electricity began to surge everywhere inside. One bolt hit the inducer, causing it to glow bright blue and hum. The blue light from the inducer began to circle the whole vehicle before a blue aura formed on the outside. As the hum grew louder, Donnie noticed and got a worried feeling. "Uh, oh."

Soon the Shellraiser was engulfed in a bright flash of light and surged forward at incredible speed. The vans all behind stopped. The next thing the Kraang saw was tire tracks on fire.

From the outside, it appeared the Shellraiser was traveling through a large vortex. Blue and pink beams of light shot right passed at high speeds. The Turtles wouldn't notice, they were too busy screaming their lungs out. The centripetal force had pushed Mikey, Raph, and Donnie to the back wall and Leo to his seat that he was still buckled too. When Raph felt like he was going to get flatter than a pancake, he decided it was enough. "LEO! HIT THE BRAKES! HIT THE BREAKS!" he shouted.

Leo complied and slammed his foot hard on the breaks. The Shellraiser stopped, the Turtles were all flung to the front and slammed face first into the wall, minus the buckled driver. The door opened, and the turtles all stepped out, however, with one stepped they all fell face-flat into the ground. They had expected to hit concrete, but to their surprise, they hit snow. They soon got up, but were still a little wobbly.

"Where the heck are we?" Raph asked.

"I have no idea" Mikey answered.

They all took note of their surroundings, it was morning, the sun was up there were evergreens all around them, and there was snow everywhere. Donnie took out his T-Phone, hopping to use his GPS, but he did not expect the result. "There's no signal." He stated. "Maybe the phone was damaged." He concluded. Mikey noticed something else in the environment.

"Dudes! Smoke!" He shouted as he pointed towards smoke coming from a small cottage in the far distance. The other brothers saw it. "Well, maybe they know where we are." He mused. Before he could head over, Leo stopped him.

"Hold on Mikey. We can't just walk in. The last thing we want is to give someone a heart attack." He stated, for he knew giant, talking turtles were not a common sight.

"Then what do you propose we do, 'Fearless Leader'" Raph criticized. Leo tried to think of something, and an idea came to mind.

Leo came to the cottage, wearing a dark blue robe and hood that the Shellraiser had stored. He came up to a sign and read it. "Eh, 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna' doesn't sound too bad." The disguised turtle then entered

Leo entered and took notice of a rather large man behind a counter. "Big Summer Blow-out!" the man announced in a German accent. "Half-off swimming suits, clogs, and a sunblock of my own invention, ya?" unaware he was talking to a humanoid-turtle.

"Um, no thank you." Leo said "Do you know where to closest populated area is?"

"Nearest place is Arendelle. South down the mountain."

"Thanks, that's all I needed." Leo thanked before he left.

"Hm. What a strange fellow" The post owner mused

Leo returned to his brothers waiting by the Shellraiser. "Well?" Raph asked.

"There's a place called Arendelle south from here, we can probably find some more info there." Leo stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Mikey agreed.

"Sure, whatever." Raph said.

"Hold on one sec," Donnie said before getting back in the Shellraiser. A few seconds later, the vehicle turned invisible, much to the three's shock. Donnie stepped out. "I swiped it from a Kraang ship, this way, it'll stay out of sight, and the inducer will be safe."

"Good work Donnie." Leo congratulated. "Okay guys let's move. Next stop, Arendelle."

**Me:** Well, what did you guys think?

**Mordecai:** Not bad, not bad at all.

**Rigby:** pttf, I could have done better.

**Mordecai:** Since when do you write stuff.

**Rigby: **I write stuff all the time!

**Me: **No you don't, you lay around all day like a slug.

**Rigby: **STOP TALIKING!

**Me: **Whatever. Please post a review. I would also like to thank TigerWolf12, 2K401, and Smokescreen2814 for inspiring me to write this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Hey, I'm back everybody!

**Mordecai:** Welcome back dued!

**Rigby:** Yeah man.

**Deadpool:** Yep, glad you could make it!

**Me: **What the…?!

**Mordecai:** Deadpool?! How'd you get here?

**Rigby:** Sorry, I think I forgot to close the door.

**Deadpool:** Aw, come on, I'll be good.

**Me:** Fine, if you're good I'll let you stay, and have my coupon for a free chimichanga.

**Deadpool:** Deal!

**Me: **Okay, let's get started then.

Frozen Turtles Ch. 2

The Turtles arrived in Arendelle. To avoid starting a panic, each of them was sporting a robe and hood; Leo's was dark blue, Donnie's a dark purple, Raph wore a dark red one, and Mikey had one that was dark orange. They took a quick note of the surroundings before venturing further into the kingdom.

"So, this is Arendelle." Leo observed.

"Seems like a nice place." Donnie stated

"As long as they have pizza, I'm good." Mikey beamed, to which his brothers rolled their eyes.

"Why are we here again?" Raph asked

"We need to know exactly where we are, and how we can get back to New York." Leo answer. "Let's take a look around. And let's not try and cause any trouble. That means you Raph." To which the red-clad turtle glared.

The Turtles then entered Arendelle.

Elsewhere, at the castle. Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna were about to head out into town; though Anna was practically dragging her elder sister out the door.

"Anna, I'm busy today." Elsa stated. "There's still a lot I have to do."

"Aw, come on Elsa." Anna complained. "You're always working. You have to get out more and have fun."

"I do have fun Anna." Elsa said "It's just there's still work I have to do today, and the ball is tomorrow and I need to make sure everything's ready."

"I'm sure you can spare a few hours in town with me and Kristof." Anna beamed. "Please." She begged giving practical puppy-dog eyes.

Elsa finally caved in. "Alright." Anna practically bounced in place. "But only a few hours." She instructed.

"Deal" the younger sister agreed.

Once they left the castle, they met up with Kristof. Anna ran and embraced him in a hug. Elsa smiled at the thought of Anna having someone who could make her happy. "Hi guys!" they heard a voice call out, it was Olaf ridding on Sven.

"Hi Olaf" Anna greeted.

"You two didn't cause too much trouble right?" Kristof joked.

"Why would we cause trouble?" Olaf asked.

"He was joking Olaf." Elsa clarified, Olaf then laughed.

"Alright, come on, let's go." Anna stated excitedly as they head off into town.

A few hours had passed, and the sisters and their friends were enjoying the time they spent in town. Another group was in town, only the members of this group were not enjoying their time. The disguised Turtles had been walking all across the kingdom hopping to learn more about its geographical location or anything else that could be useful, so far they haven't. They would have stopped to ask somebody, but they didn't want to take the chance the people would see their faces and inevitably chase them out of town in the form of an angry mob.

"Well Donnie, what do you make of all this?" Leo asked.

Donnie, who had been observing all the surroundings and people the whole time, answered. "Well from the looks and architecture of this place, it looks roughly around the 19th century."

"So these buildings are really old?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not so sure." Donnie stated. "From the people's dress attire, and the lack of any technology, I'd say that were definitely not in Kanas"

"Are you saying we travelled back in time?" Raph asked

"That's what I thought at first," Donnie stated "But everyone's speech dialect seems equal to that of the present day."

"So, what are you getting at?" Leo asked

"Best guess, the Kraang's dimensional inducer may have zapped us, and the Shellraiser, to another world." Donnie hypothesized

The remaining Turtles where shocked to say the least.

"But it's just a theory." Donnie said "I'll need more information."

"Alright, let's see what else we can find." Leo commanded.

About a block away from the Turtles' location, the Royalty sisters and their friends were walking in the same direction having just finished lunch.

"That was good." Kristof stated as he patted Sven on his head.

"Not as good as some of the stuff in the castle, but it wasn't too bad either." Anna said. "So, having a good time?" she asked Elsa

"Yes actually. This was pretty fun." Elsa admitted

"Glad to hear it. You really should get out more often." Anna stated.

"Yeah, maybe we can make a snow man" Olaf suggested.

"I'm still the queen though, I have responsibilities. I can't spend too much time outside the castle." Spoke Elsa

"I know." Anna sighed. "But still you…." Before she could finish her sentence, something caught their attention. It was a man by a fruit stand being assaulted by four people. One was an overweight man with a beard, another was a woman with an eye-patch, there was also a skinny guy, and a buff man.

"Yeah that's right." The fat man said as he grabbed the owner of the stand by his shirt. "Pay up or get hurt."

This scene caught the eye of the four disguised reptiles as well.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked

"Looks like some kind of protection racquet or something" Donnie theorized.

"Yeah, from a bunch of Purple Dragon wannabes." Raph growled.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it." Leo stated.

"I can't stand to see someone treated like that." Kristof observed angrily

"Neither can I" Anna agreed "We have to do something."

Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder "Anna wait. The guards can…" before she could finish she heard someone speak.

"Hey! Back off!" The voice commanded. Elsa looked and saw the source of the voice, it was from a blue-robbed individual, with him were three other hooded figures; one in red, the other in purple, and the last in orange. She couldn't make out their faces however.

This caught the attention of the thugs. They saw the four figures standing a few feet from them. The overweight one, apparently the leader, simply brushed them off. "Mind your own business." He was about to punch the stand owner, but his fist was caught by the wrist. He saw it was from the red hooded guy.

"He said, back off." The red-clad character suggested. Before shoving the fat man away.

"Oh look boys." The eye-patched woman observed. "We got ourselves a couple heroes."

The fat man got up and approached the blue-hooded figure. "You punks gotta pay to. This is our turf, and here everyone's a dog." He said.

As he spoke, Leo observed them all, he could tell he and his brothers were not going to need their weapons. "Sorry, you're the one who's going to have to pay." Leo stated

"Teach these punks a lesson." The fat man commanded his gang. Raph smiled as soon as he heard that, he's been wanting to hit something all day.

The buff man tried continuously to hit Raph and bash him with his muscles, but Raph was easily able to avoid him. As the man tried to punch, Raph grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it. As the man as about to scream in pain, he was punched right in the jaw by Raph, knocking him out.

The eye-patched woman took out a whip and proceeded to try and snap Mikey with it. To her surprise, Mikey caught the whip and the end wrapped around his hand. Mikey pulled her in and swung her into a stack of crates, one of which broke upon impact.

The skinny man took out an axe and tried to swing it at Donnie. Donnie kept his distance with great ease. He could tell this man had little, to no, experience using the axe. Donnie clapped the axe between his hands and slammed the flat end into the man's face. As the man clutched his face in pain, Donnie kicked him in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

The fat leader drew dagger and was ready to impale his new enemy. Leo still remained calm, no reason at all to panic, this was an amateur. Leo just made a "come-here" gesture with his hand. The Man replied and tried to stab him, but with a flick of his hand, Leo knocked the dagger out of the man's grip. He then deliver two punches to the man's face before following with a roundhouse, knocking him out cold.

The disguised Turtles took a moment to observe their work, to which Raph was quite content. "Alright! I got to hit something." He beamed.

"Yeah. They just got shell-shocked son!" Mikey agreed receiving a high-five from Raph.

"Um guys." Donnie said. They all looked around and had drawn quite a crowd. Many people were looking at them with stares. Thankfully no one could see their faces, so they had maintained that part of their cover.

As he looked around Leo took note of a certain individual. It was a woman with platinum blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. But what made her stand out, was a bright blue, sparkling, dress.

Elsa looked at the four individuals with awe. They at beaten those thugs in less than a minute. She could tell the blue-clad one was looking at her, though she could not see his face. Before anyone could make any movements, multiple palace guards arrived on the scene.

"Halt!" the leading guard shouted to the individuals.

It was time to go. "Mikey!" Leo called to his youngest brother. Mikey knew what to do. He drew a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground and the four brothers were engulfed in a flash of purple smoke.

"Wait!" Elsa called out. But it was too late. The purple smoke had vanished, and the four hooded figures were gone, with no trace, save for the thugs they made quick work of.

"Your majesty, we will begin our search for those four felons." The guard leader stated

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed "They have done nothing wrong!"

"She's right" Anna stepped in. "They were defending this man from those thugs."

"We saw the whole thing." Kristof added. "It's those four who should be punished." He gestured to the thugs.

"Understood." The Guard stated. The guards then made to arrest the thugs, though they had to carry them, for they were still unconscious.

Anna was helping the stand owner to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, your highness." He thanked the princess.

"Why were those men hurting you?" Elsa asked.

"They come around this are frequently, demanding protection money. I didn't have enough for them." The owner answered. "If it weren't for those four hooded-fellows, I don't know what would have happened."

"Well your safe now." Anna said.

"Again, thank you." The owner said as he walked home.

"Who were those guys?" Kristof asked

"I don't know, but I like them." Anna beamed. "Too bad they left, we could have thanked them. Maybe made new friends."

"If it weren't for the guards trying to arrest them that is." Kristof stated.

"They could probably use a hug." Olaf suggested from on top of Sven.

As Anna and Kristof laughed. Elsa looked up at the sky and wondered. Who were they? Maybe she would see them again. She couldn't tell why, but around them she felt safe, she hadn't felt like that since before her parents died.

Meanwhile in Arendelle's sewers the Turtles were there. Their hoods were lowered and their faces could be seen (with their ninja masks still on), though they still wore their robes.

"Well so much for not causing trouble." Raph criticized

"Weren't you happy we beat up those guys though?" Mikey remembered, in a mocking tone. Raph then growled, but before anything could happen Leo interrupted.

"It doesn't matter." He stated.

"Leo's right guys." Donnie agreed. "Besides we helped somebody, and we got away quickly. And you were happy you got to hit something Raph."

"Okay, true." Raph admitted. "But now what do we do? We haven't made much progress as to where exactly we are, and now we probably got some guys looking for us."

"Maybe ask somebody at the party." Donnie suggested. The three other turtles looked at him confused. Donnie pulled out a piece of paper. "Found this on a wall before we took down those jerks. It says there's going to be some kind of ball tomorrow night."

"A party? Awesome!" Mikey beamed "That's means there's gonna be pizza!" to that statement the other turtles rolled their eyes.

"Alright, where's the ball?" Leo asked

"It's at the palace tomorrow night." Donnie answered

"Okay, so we'll head there tomorrow and ask the king, or queen, or someone about this place and know more about where we are exactly." Leo planned.

"But dueds!" Mikey said as he took the paper from Donnie and looked at it. "It says you 'must have an invitation to attend'" He read.

"We're ninjas, remember?" Raph reminded Mikey "We'll just sneak in. Besides it has to be way easier than sneaking into Shredder's lair or a Kraang base."

The Turtles had their plan. However something else was on their leader's mind, which the others didn't seem to notice. Leo couldn't help but think about the woman he saw. Was she the queen? Or a princess maybe? Something about her felt weird. Not the evil-type weird, but something else. She felt different than any human they had met before. Something told Leo was going to find out sooner or later.

Later that night. In a dark room, in a wooden chair, sat a man whose face was concealed by the shadows. He was waiting for something. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Come in" the man stated. The door opened, and the man that entered was the Duke of Weselton.

"They have arrived." The Duke said.

"Excellent, send them in." the man commanded. Two men soon entered.

"Sir, we are ready." One of them announced.

"Good." The shaded man elated. "There queen is hosting a ball tomorrow night. I want you men to go there and do what you do best" At that statement the men formed sinister smiles on their faces and they and the duke left.

Moon light then peered through a window in the room, revealing the man's face. It was Hans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Were back baby!

**Mordecai: **Yeaaahaah!

**Me/Mordecai/Rigby:** OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Deadpool:** I'm back too, oh before you say anything I'll be good.

**Me:** Just don't make a cameo appearance in my story alright?

**Deadpool:** You have my word as a mutant.

**Frozen Turtles Ch. 3**

_The Castle_

Elsa had just woken up, from the sun gleaming from her window to her face. She honestly felt like going back to sleep, but she had to make sure everything was ready for the ball tonight. She pulled herself from out of bed and proceeded to get cleaned up and get dressed.

When she left her room she was ready for the day. Before she could move another inch, she heard her sister call out her name.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed from the other side of the hall. Elsa was a tad startled, Anna wasn't usually up this early.

"Anna, you're up early." Elsa observed as her sister ran up to her.

"I'm just excited for tonight! People, food, dancing; it's going to be great!" Anna bounded excitedly.

"I know, I just hope it won't end like my coronation party." Elsa tried to joke

"Why would it end up like that?" Anna asked with concern

"It was a joke." Elsa clarified

"Oh, I see." Anna said, finally getting it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not too good with jokes." Elsa apologized, trying to lower any tension she thought she had raised.

"No, no. Your trying new things, you were trying to be funny." Anna told her; to which Elsa smiled.

"I have to make sure everything's ready, go on ahead, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in a little bit." Elsa said. Anna nodded happily and ran off.

Once Elsa was all alone, her mind drifted back to what she saw yesterday, those four hooded heroes. She couldn't stop thinking about them. Why were they disguised? Who were they? She was amazed how they took down four armed criminals with no sweat, in less than a minute. Maybe she would try and go looking for them tomorrow after the ball, but she brushed that thought aside, realizing the guards would follow her, as per their duty, and they would just vanish again. Something told her she wasn't going to see those four, unless they wanted her to.

_The cloaked Shellraiser_

The Turtles had just woken up from sleeping in the chairs at each of their stations from inside their assault vehicle, still cloaked to avoid any attention, despite it was still where they left it (by Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna), with no one around.

They each groaned as they woke up and stretched, the Shellraiser seats weren't exactly comfortable beds.

"Alright guys, the plan's today." Leo reminded his brothers.

"What plan?" Mikey asked; to which each of the Turtles' face palmed

"The ball tonight Mikey?" Donnie told him, Mikey still looked confused.

"Sneak inside, talk to whoever's ruling this place, find out where we are?" Raph reminded.

Something in Mikey's mind snapped. "Oh right the party! Sorry, crazy dream last night. All four of us were in a hot tub; then Shredder showed up, and we kicked his butt, and after that…" Mikey went on; before he could continue, Raph interrupted.

"We don't need or want to hear it Mikey." The muscle of the team told him.

"Come on people, we need to get ready." Leo instructed. He got into his driver's seat and started the Shellraiser, still cloaked. Leo drove it slowly to make as little noise as possible. After about 20 minutes of slow driving, he parked the invisible vehicle, right outside the kingdom.

"Why park so close?" Donnie asked.

"If something happens, and we need to make a bee-line out of here, we have the Shellraiser to get far away as fast as possible." Leo answered, being prepared for the worse.

"Why do we have to get ready now? The ball isn't till tonight and its morning." Raph asked

"We may not be sneaking into an enemy lair, but after what happened yesterday and attracting unnecessary attention, I'm not taking any chances." Leo told him

"You never take any chances at all Leo" Raph criticized

"Better safe than sorry." Leo clarified "Besides, do you like being chased by an angry mob?"

"No" Raph grumbled.

After getting their robes, the Turtles entered the kingdom. To avoid being recognized, they stuck to the rooftops. While they moved from building to building, Mikey looked down flastrugated, he shook his head and looked at the same spot and saw nothing. He could have sworn he saw a little snowman riding on top of reindeer, but he just brushed that off. Even _he_ knew that was impossible.

Unknown to anyone in the kingdom, disguised mutants included, there was another party sneaking around. Within the sewers of Arendelle, there were at least a dozen men, each wearing black robes, walking in the direction of the castle.

"Ugh, it smells worse than my grandma's feet down here." One guy complained.

"Why do we have to walk in the sewers?" Another man asked.

The man upfront, apparently the leader, answered. "To avoid drawing attention, I'm pretty sure a dozen guys each wearing convenient black robes isn't exactly a common sight even in this kingdom."

"What's the plan again?" one man asked

"To keep it simple: we sneak in, kill the queen, grab the princess, and get back to the ship" The leader reminded

"Why not just kill both of them?" a different man asked

"Hans specifically said he wants the princess alive and brought to him." The leader answered

"Why do we have to kill this queen though?" a guy in the back asked

"Don't tell me you're going all sentimental on us." The man next to him criticized.

"Of course not." He defended, "It's just, this some sort of ice witch. She can make fortresses of Ice and create snow monsters just be thinking. Killing her aint going to be easy."

"A job's a job." A man in the center told him. "We do this, Hans and that duke guy make us rich men."

"Why do those two hate the queen and princess so much?" A different man asked.

"I don't ask questions to the guy with the money." The leader told them. "It's simple; people hire us to do something, we do it, they pay us."

The killers continued their trek through the sewers heading toward the castle.

_The Castle_

It was late afternoon, and most of the guests had already arrived. Everything was ready; the food was made, it was all set. Everything appeared to be going well. Everyone was dancing to the music and enjoying a good time.

Outside the castle, two guards were at the gates keeping an ever vigil eye, prepared for anything. However they were only looking up front. Below the bridge leading to the gate, in the water, the turtles slowly and quietly rose from the water and climbed the wall to the rooftop of the castle, the guards noticed noting. Once on the rooftop, Donnie took out a waterproof sack and opened it, it's contents being their dark-colored robes, and the Turtles each took one and quickly and quietly made their way to a window. Leo drew a small blade and cut a small hole in it, he reached inside and found the latch, he pulled it and the window opened. They made their way inside.

The robed turtles stuck to the ceiling beams and shadows once they entered the main ball room. It looked smaller from the outside, but despite the massive size, they were able to get a close look at everyone bellow them. They saw everybody dancing and heard all the music playing, and their keen senses even picked up little bits of conversation; they couldn't quite make it out over the music though.

"So who do you think's in charge here?" Donnie asked. Before anyone could answer, the music stopped and everyone then clapped. A man in green, and a bit overweight, stepped up near what appeared to be a throne at the end of the room.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" He announced as a women in a sparkling blue dress and platinum blonde hair stepped up, whom Leo instantly recognized. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" he also announced as a younger woman in a green dress walk/ran up excitedly next to the queen. Everyone soon applauded.

"Guess that answers that question." Donnie said

"Hey bros, isn't that the same woman we saw yesterday?" Mikey asked.

"Yes it is." Leo answered.

"So who's the girl next to her?" Raph asked. "If that's the queen, then is she her daughter?"  
"I don't think so. They look roughly around the same age, more likely they're sisters." Donnie theorized.

"Well, now we know who's in charge, let's go." Raph stated.

"Hold on Raph. Remember what I said about being chased by an angry mob?" Leo reminded

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Raph asked

"We know she's the queen, so we wait till the party ends and the guests all leave, then we ask her." Leo clarified.

"So we just sit here doing nothing? Great." He uttered sarcastically

"Ever heard of something called 'Patience' Raph?" Leo criticized "You should try it sometime. It's really helpful."

Below at the party, Elsa seemed rather happy. She saw Anna go off to dance with Kristof. Elsa greeted a few guests, had some small talk with them, and ate a few snacks, everything seemed to be going well. Olaf was not present, she told him that this kind of party isn't something he would like, so he went with Sven to play outside. The thought of the four individuals was pushed to the back of her mind, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Outside the castle; a few hours had passed, it was night already, and the ball was still going on. The two guards were still keeping watch. One of the guards was suddenly pulled over the end of the bridge he was closest to; the other guard looked, but before he could do anything else, he was pulled over his end. Two black robed men, each carrying a knife dripping in blood, climbed over. The other men had climbed over as well.

"You all know what to do." The leader said, they all nodded and went toward the castle, the leader then bore a sinister smile.

The leader and two other men walked toward the main entrance; while the others went to the side of the entrance, by two large stained glass windows on each side of the main door. As the three walked in, they caught notice of the queen, the leader nodded to one of his men, who nodded back and begun to make his way toward her, while he and the other man sunk toward the corners of the wall they were closest to.

During the hours that passed, the Turtles just continued to watch from the ceiling beams. Leo kept his eyes focused on the queen the whole time. There was something about her that he noticed. He wasn't falling in love, but he could sense something from her, something no one else he ever met had; it was unusual. When he took his eyes off her and onto his brothers, he noticed one was missing. "Where's Mikey?" he asked.

Raph and Donnie exchanged glances, they were not watching him. Before they could worry however, Mikey came back with an armful of food. "You know something bros?" he asked as he stuffed himself. "I've looked everywhere, tried every piece of food here, but I noticed something important." He paused for suspense "There was not one slice of pizza!" his brothers groaned and rolled their eyes. "Seriously, what kind of party doesn't have pizza?!"

As Raph rolled his eyes, he caught something. "Hey guys, look down there." He told them. They all looked and saw three men in black robes enter the ball room, two sunk into the corners and one was walking to the other side.

"Who are those guys?" Donnie asked

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right about them." Leo observed. He took a closer look and saw the man was carrying a short sword under his robes. Leo was liking the situation less and less, he saw the man walk towards the side of the room, in the shadows. No one else could see him, but the Turtles still could. He saw the man slow his pace as he neared the queen, and began walking toward her. Putting two and two together, he realized the man's intention. "Guys!" he said to get their attention.

They all looked and they all knew what was going on, and they knew what Leo was about to do next.

"What happened to 'waiting till the party ends'?" Raph asked, with a half-smile knowing where this was going to lead to.

"Change of plans." Leo stated simply as he drew one of his katana blades.

Near her throne, Elsa stood and smiled, believing everything was going well, she didn't notice the man coming up behind her. Anna however did notice, she gained a suspicious look, but suspicion turned to fear as the man drew a short sword. She knew what he was going to try and do. "ELSA!" she called out.

Elsa heard her sister shout her name and turned toward her, the next thing she heard was a whoosh sound and metal colliding behind her; she turned around and what was stunned at what she saw. The guy in dark blue robes was standing behind her, his back facing hers, blocking a black robed man's sword with his own.

The assassin looked in shock. He was about to kill the queen right then and there, but a blue-robbed guy, whose face he couldn't make out, had just came out of nowhere and blocked his blow with his own sword.

Leo took advantage of the man's surprise and kicked him away. Leo turned and saw the queen look at her savior, she still could not see his face, but everyone else in the room had grown quiet and was staring at the two, trying to make sense of what just happened.

The black robed leader slapped his face. "So much for subtlety." He told himself. He nodded to his man on the other side, they each knocked on the stained glass window they were near. That was the signal, all the other men smashed in through the windows. They each discarded their robes, revealing themselves. They had the black garb of professional assassins and mercenaries; each bearing a sickle, sword, knives, axe, hammer, chain, and other crude weapons.

All the guests were starting to panic as they all tried to leave. They all piled out through the main door, and Kristof got pulled with them, he was trying hard to resist, but the current of panicking people was stronger.

Leo drew his other katana and stepped in front of the queen. "Stay behind me." He told her.

Anna was by a pillar near the end of the room, she recognized the blue-robed stranger from yesterday. Why is he helping her sister?

The room was then cleared of people, save for the dozen killers, queen, princess, and disguised mutant. "Out of the way, pal!" the leader called out. "If you value your life."

"You want her, you gotta go through me first." Leo declared.

"In case you haven't noticed." The leader responded. "There's a dozen of us, and only one of you."

"Better count again!" he heard a voice call out from above. It came from a red-clocked figure as he landed on the ground.

Raph drew his sai as soon as he landed. Mikey and Donnie followed suit and drew their weapons as well.

Elsa and Anna were each surprised to say the least, the four heroes they saw yesterday were all here coming to their defense. Elsa was starting to get worried, despite these four being brave, they are facing near-impossible odds. It was four versus a dozen. Unknown to her, they had worse odds before.

Leo caught notice one of the mercenaries in the back had drew a small bomb and lit the fuse, knowing his intention, Leo got ready. As soon as the bomb was thrown, Leo tackled Elsa away to the ground, and the bomb exploded awfully close to the two.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey turned to their brother; while Anna turned to her sister.

As the dust settled, Elsa had her eyes closed and was coughing. "Are you alright?" a voice just above her asked. She opened her eyes and turned to her savior to give an answer, but her eyes had widened in shock.

"What?" Leo asked as he saw the queen just starring back at him with eyes so wide, they were almost circular. Leo turned and saw the princess was starring wide-eyed as well; same thing with all the assassin's. Leo wondered what they were staring at, he got his answer when he got up and looked down at himself. His body was unscathed, but his cloak was in tatters. Everyone in the room could see him, no robe, they all saw the six foot tall, humanoid turtle, with a blue mask holding two swords.

"Whelp. So much for disguises." Raph said. No longer feeling a need to maintain cover; he, Donnie, and Mikey each threw away their robes, revealing themselves as turtles as well to everyone else, earning even wider eye stares.

The four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles each had weapons at the ready, and were all set to crack some skulls.

**Me:** And done.

**Mordecai:** Whoa! Way to leave a cliff-hanger dude.

**Rigby:** Yeah, nice one dude.

**Deadpool:** Couldn't have said it better myself.

**Me:** Thanks guys.

*Benson bursts into the room*

**Benson:** There you two are!

**Me/Mordecai/Rigby/Deadpool:** Benson!?

**Mordecai:** What are you doing here?

**Benson:** I came here to get you guys back to work.

**Rigby:** Were on break man!

**Benson:** Ugh! You two have been spending more time here, and less time on your job. And you!

**Me: **Me?

**Benson: **Yeah you, and your friend who can't shut-up. I want both of you to stop pulling my employees away from work with your fic, or your BOTH FIRED!

**Deadpool: **Fired? We don't work for you.

**Me:** You're not our boss, you can't fire us.

*Benson glows red and yells. He pounds on the ground and yells and runs out of the room as he yells.*

**Me/Mordecai/Rigby/Deadpool:** O_O

**Me:** What a jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** We're back baby!

**Mordecai:** Can't wait to see what you got next.

**Rigby/Deadpool:** Neither can we.

**Bender:** Mind if I tag in?

**Me/Mordecai/Deadpool:** Bender!?

**Rigby:** I knew forgot to lock that door.

**Me/Mordecai/Deadpool: **Rigby!

**Deadpool:** No robots allowed!

**Bender:** Bite my shiny metal ass!

**Deadpool:** That thing aint shiny

**Bender:** Shiner than yours meat bag

**Me:** I'm just gonna get it started and avoid all unnecessary conflict.

**Mordecai:** Good idea

Frozen Turtles Ch. 4

A mercenary was sent flying straight into a table that had all the food on it. Once he crashed into it, all the food splattered on him. As soon as he was done seeing stars, he lost consciousness.

Another mercenary was attempting to slice Leo to bits with his sickle, to which Leo blocked with one of his katanas and delivered a knee straight to the face. Another attempted to hit him behind with an axe, but Leo sideswiped him and swept him off his feet, and sliced him across the chest. One thing was sure, these guys were good, but not good enough.

Donnie was facing against three mercenaries. Donnie had his Bo staff at the ready, but once they saw it they started laughing. "You're going to beat us with a stick?!" the mercenary said as he laughed, only to get bashed across the face and sent flying several feet, much to the other two's shock.

"It's a really good stick." Donnie said with pride. The other two got serious and soon charged in with their weapons as well.

Raph had two mercenaries coming at him; one with a hammer, the other with a sword. He was quick enough to avoid both. Raph jumped between the two pillars he was near, once he was high enough he jumped down and slammed both his knees into the face of the hammer wielder. The swordsman tried to swing at him, but Raph caught the sword between his sai. At first they appeared to be at a standoff, but with the twist of his sai, Raph snapped the sword in half and delivered a kick to the guys face.

Mikey was bashing a large mercenary with his nunchuks like a piñata, once the guy was bruised enough Mikey delivered a punch to the gut, incapacitating him. He was soon surrounded by two more bad guys. "You think you're tough?! Huh?! You suckers wanna piece of me!?" He shouted to them before charging "Booyakasha!"

Elsa, who was hiding behind a pillar on the other side of the room, couldn't make sense of what had recently happened in her life. Just yesterday; four mysterious hooded figures had saved a man from being assaulted by dangerous criminals, defeated them with ease, and vanished in a purple cloud of smoke. Then a few minutes ago; she was saved from an assassination attempt by the very same strangers whom just happened to be in the same room of all places. Now it's revealed that these strangers are actually walking, talking, man-sized turtle, TURTLES! And now these Turtles were defending her from over a dozen assassins and killers, and these creatures appeared to be winning, which is why she had yet to use her powers.

Anna, whom was hiding behind the pillar next to her sister, was watching in both amazement and shock. These mysterious heroes had just come to her sister's rescue, they were the same heroes who saved that man yesterday. Now they were beating up dozens of bad guys all by themselves. Though she had no idea they were actually turtles, no wonder they were wearing disguises.

Kristof, who was able to break free of the panicking crowd outside, was able to make his way back inside to see what was going on. Once he got in, his face had the greatest look of surprise in his life. He saw Anna behind a pillar and made his way to her. "Um. What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing." Anna replied, not taking her eyes off the battle "Just that those four guys we saw yesterday were actually giant turtles. One of them just saved Elsa, and now they're fighting the same people who are trying to kill her."

"Oh." That was all Kristof could say at the moment, as he found himself soon intrigued by the battle happening in front of him as well.

"What the hell is going on?!" one of the mercenaries asked his leader.

"Hell if I know! I knew the queen was powerful, but I don't think anyone knew she had demons by her side!" The leader said. Demons was the only thing he could think of as he saw them make quick work of his me.

"Demons who just happened to know Kung Fu?!" the mercenary asked completely flastrugated.

"Were not demons, you idiots!" Raph shouted as he overheard them.

"Yeah and it's not Kung Fu! It's an ancient Japanese battle art!" Donnie corrected in a know-it-all type fashion, to which Raph rolled his eyes and got back into the fight.

As the Turtles fought though the bad guys; as they hit, kicked, punched, beat, sliced, and batted away; they were sure that none of their attacks were fatal in any way. Call them what you will, but the Turtles never kill. They never have killed, and never will; well, except for maybe _him_.

A killer had come at Mikey with his spear. As he lunged, Mikey wrapped the end of the spear in his chain and shoved the flat end right into the wielder multiple times, before swinging the spear around in his chain and bashing the guy across the face. Another guy came at him with an axe from behind, but Mikey was quick to jump away. While in the air, he extended the chain of one of his nunchuks and wrapped the guy up in it before pulling him in straight to Mikey's foot. "Word!" Mikey shouted as the guy fell to the ground.

Donnie's staff collided with a killer's sword. But Donnie twirled his staff and had tossed the sword out of the man's hands and soon bashed him in the knee. As the man grunted in pain, Donnie elbowed him in the face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bomb flying towards him. Donnie just batted it away like a baseball, back toward the thrower. When it blew up it knocked the wearer back, but it didn't kill him.

One mercenary had his knife at the ready and was steadily approaching Donnie, ready to plunge the knife in his neck. Before he got to close however, he felt a tug on his shoulder. As he turned around he saw Kristof deliver a punch to the face, knocking a tooth out in the process.

Donnie heard a grunt behind and turned around just to see a killer fall behind him. A knife fell out of the killer's hand just as landed. Donnie saw Kristof pulling his fist back. They both briefly shared eye contact. Donnie smiled and delivered a quick thumbs up before heading back into the fight.

Raph was quick to avoid a whip in his direction. Raph then did a barrel jump right over the man and landed behind him. The Turtle then grabbed him by the neck and heaved him over his shoulder, tossing him into another bad guy heading his way.

Raph turned and saw a rather large guy carrying a chain with a hammer attached to its end. The man swung it around in an attempt to show off, it had little effect. "Fancy weapon there, pal" Raph said with a cocked smile. "Let's see you use it." He challenged. The man accepted the challenge and swung the hammer end at him. Raph simply jumped over it before it made contact with the ground, leaving quite the impression. Raph landed on the hammer's head and severed the chain with his Sai. The man was in complete shock and could not react fast enough before Raph delivered an axe kick and knocked him out, all while grinning from ear to ear (if you could see their ears)

Leo had two men coming at him from each end; both with hammers. They had the idea if they double teamed him at the same time, he couldn't counter. They were wrong. All Leo had to do was duck at the right moment, and the hammers each made contact with the other guy's face. Knocking them both out, without Leo so much as throwing a punch.

Leo turned to the leader, who was holding two swords of his own. However, he was the only one left.

"Really?" Leo asked with a cocked eyebrow (if he had an eyebrow)

"What are you talking about?" the leader asked

"Dude, all your buddies are down for the count. You're all that's left." Leo told him

"Doesn't matter. I'll just kill all of you myself!" The leader told him trying to instil fear, his intention completely failed.

"Don't make threats you can't follow." Leo advised. "Just make it easy on yourself and surrender."

"Shut up you FREAK!" the Leader shouted, losing all sense of doubt (and maybe sanity) as he charged in with both swords.

Leo's swords collided with the mercenary leaders'. Though Leo was just blocking all of the guy's attacks, and it didn't take too much effort to do so, maybe a little, but not a lot. Once their swords collided and locked they appeared to be in a standoff, but appearances can be deceiving.

"You're good." Leo admitted. "But, I'm better." He told him as he head-butted the man in the head. As the leader clutched his head in pain, he dropped his swords. Leo then delivered a kick in the chest and made two diagonal slices with his katanas across the leader's chess. They did penetrate the skin, but were not deep enough to be fatal.

The man fell to the ground and saw the blue-masked turtle pointing his blade at him, with thin blood dripping off it. "You've lost." Leo declared.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the man demanded.

"The Turtle who just beat you." Leo answered before knocking him out with the blunt of the blade's handle.

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie soon came to each other in the center of the room and congratulated each other with high fives and fist bumps. While in the midst of the three's celebration, Leo came in and broke it up. "Not exactly the time to celebrate guys." He told them

"What do you mean?" Raph asked. "We just kicked major butt."

"Yep I'd say it's the perfect time." Mikey agreed.

"I beg to differ." Leo said as he pointed in a certain direction. The other turtles turned to where he was pointing to. It was the queen.

"Oh. Forgot about her." Donnie admitted

Elsa just stood there, completely frozen. Her mind trying to process what had just happened. These Turtle-like creatures had just defeated over a dozen professional assassins. From their garb, she could tell these men were not amateurs. Four common criminals is one thing, but this. Four against a dozen, and the four came out on top. She still could not get over the fact that they were turtles. That was hard even for her to believe, she had seen little trolls made of rocks, created two living snow beings, and an entire palace made of ice; but could not wrap her mind around the four armed, talking turtles; who could fight like no one she has ever seen. But then, she was isolating herself most of her life, but still.

The Turtles felt the awkwardness of the moment seep into them, but before anyone could dwell on it, they heard a massive door slam open. They turned and saw half a dozen Arendelle guards, each armed with crossbows.

The guards had heard of an emergency and came running as fast as they could. But were completely unprepared for the sight that stood before them. Any guard, that did not have their eyes bulge out at the four man-sized turtles, had their jaw dropped.

"Captain, what are they?" one guard asked.

"They must be demons." The captain guessed. "They've come for the queen! Prepare to fire!" he instructed. All their guards had crossbows primed and at the ready.

Mikey was ready to toss down another smoke bomb, and the four would make like piñatas and beat it. But before they could…

"WAIT!" Anna shouted as she jumped in front of the turtles. "They're not demons! They saved my sister's life!"

The guards each exchanged confused looks. The Turtles were a little surprised themselves, it was rare that a human came to their defense, even rarer when it was a first meeting.

"She's right." Elsa added, as everyone then had her eyes upon her. "These four, um, turtle creatures…" she tried to find a title for them "…came to my defense. They saved me from them." She gestured to the ground, littered with the many unconscious assassins.

The guards all looked upon the ground and saw the many KOd bad guys. "How did we miss that?" one of the guards asked.

"It's true" Kristof added. "We saw the whole thing."

"But your majesty." The captain said. "These… these… dem…" before he could finish his sentence, the queen interrupted.

"I'm not exactly sure what they are." Elsa admitted. "But I do know, that they are not evil. If they had come for me, I suspect I would already be their hostage, or dead."

"What would you like us to do then?" the captain asked.

"I want you to take these men, and escort them to the dungeons." Elsa commanded.

"As you wish." The captain said.

The guards then quickly gathered all the knocked out mercenaries and carried them off. Anyone who came close to the Turtles would try and avoid looking at them.

The Turtles remained in their spot, to try and avoid any unnecessary conflicts, even Raph knew when not to fight. They were also quick to put their weapons away, to show they meant no harm.

Once the last of the guards was about to leave the last of the mercenaries, Elsa came over to him.

"Please make sure the guests are alight." She told him

"Yes, your majesty." The guard said

"And close the gates behind you." She also instructed. To which the guard nodded. It was to make sure no one else could catch a glimpse of her saviors and either have a heart attack or start a panic.

Once it was done Elsa closed the doors, and the only ones left in the room were Elsa, Anna, Kristof, and the Turtles. After a minute or two of awkward silence, Elsa broke it.

"So um…" she tried. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"No problemo." Mikey replied. "It's what we do."

"Right." Elsa said. "Well, I believe introductions are in order then."

"Your majesty." Leo began. "My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." He introduced.

"A pleasure." Elsa greeted "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. This is my sister Anna." She gestured to her. "And the kingdom's ice master, Kristof." She introduced as well.

"Nice to meet you." Kristof tried.

"Um, yeah." Donnie said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my sister!" Anna said excitedly as she ran up to Mikey with a hug, which surprised him a bit

Before anyone could say anything else they heard someone walk in and start to talk. "Wow! Must have been some party." The Turtles looked around for the source of the voice, they saw a reindeer standing in the door way, but they knew it wasn't from him.

"I don't know what happened, but it must have been fun." The voice said. "Oh. Hi new friends." The turtles than turned to the source of the voice. It was Olaf.

Mikey screamed at the sight of him and bashed his head to the other side of the room with his nunckuk. The other Turtles got their weapons ready to fight, but Anna jumped in their way.

"No! It's okay! He's a friend" the princess told them.

"What the Hell is that?!" Raph asked

"Don't worry he's friendly" Elsa added.

"It's… it's a talking…snowman" Donnie sputtered

"Well you guys are talking _turtles_." Kritstof told them

"Well talking snowman aren't a common sight where we're from. And believe me, we've seen plenty of crazy thing." Leo said.

Anna then came to Olaf and helped put his head back on. "Whoa! That was a head rush!" he said.

"You okay Olaf?" Anna asked with concern

"I'm good." He said. "Okay let's start over" he said as he walked to the turtles "Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." He introduced with open arms (literally)

The turtles just stared at him

"Does he want us to hug him?" Donnie asked

"Well I'm not hugging him" Raph said

"Sorry." Leo apologized to Olaf "We don't hug people we just met."

"Aw." Olaf lowered his arms,

"A talking snow man." Donnie said. "How's that even possible?"

"Oh Elsa made me." Olaf stated.

The Turtles then turned to Elsa with wide eyes at that statement, she kind of looked away.

"You made him?" Mikey asked.

"It's a little complicated." Elsa told

"Well. We need just need to ask you a few questions" Leo said, trying to lower any tension. "Tell you what though. We'll tell you our story, then you can tell yours, and we'll just ask what we need to know. Sound good?"

Elsa was a tad bit surprised. She had just met these beings, and already they were going to tell her their story. Well, she did find them incredible, and would like to know how they took down a dozen trained assassins.

"Sounds great." Elsa said with a smile.

**Me:** Well?

**Mordecai: **Nice.

**Rigby:** Awesome job!

**Deadpool:** Agreed.

**Bender:** It was great. Almost as great as me, Bender.

**Me:** Thanks. I'll see you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mordecai:** Back with Frozen Turtles huh?

**Me:** Yep

**Rigby:** Bet were gonna see a lot of butt kicking huh?

**Me:** Not so much, this is mostly just dialogue

**Deadpool:** Aw man.

**Me:** But it is a pretty great chapter.

**Bender: **I'll believe it when I see it.

**Me:** Then let's get started.

Frozen Turtles Ch. 5

The gates were closed to the castle, the guards were outside making sure no one could catch a glimpse of the Queen's newest "guests"

Within the castle, Elsa sat on her thrown with Anna and Kristof setting in chairs on her right, and Olaf sitting on the ground on her left. Their new Turtle friends were about to tell them their story. Elsa was interested to hear their story, Anna and Olaf seemed quite excited, Kristof just wanted to know what they were all about, Sven was sitting next to him.

"Alright." Leo started "Sixteen years ago, there was a man named Hamato Yoshi. He is a truly great person; he is wise, strong, and compassionate. He was also a grand master of Ninjitsu."

"What's Ninjitsu?" Anna asked

"Ninjitsu is an ancient martial art that originated in feudal Japan." Donnie described "It focuses on stealth and power."

"Stealth?" Kristof asked. "No wonder you guys got in without anyone noticing."

"Anyway." Leo continued. "Yoshi was one of the greatest masters of Ninjitsu in the history of Japan. He is skilled in nearly every weapon, and is incredibly wise. Only one person alive has skills that could rival his."

"And who's that?" Elsa asked.

"No one important." Raph stated. The Turtles did not want to talk about him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"So, Yoshi left Japan for New York almost fifteen years ago." Leo continued.

"Where's New York?" Olaf asked

"It's our home city." Mikey answered. With this the other Turtles then had the info they needed to confirm Donnie's theory, they were in another world. Leo went to continue the story.

"One day, he was leaving the pet store with four pet baby turtles…."

"Four baby turtles?" Olaf interrupted "There's four of you, so…"

"You." Raph interrupted, getting close to the Snow man's face "Stop talking"

"But I…" Olaf was about to say

"Olaf, lets allow our guests to finish their story. I'm sure they'll answer our questions then." Elsa said.

"Okay." Olaf replied.

"So." Leo began "As Yoshi left the pet store, he passed a strange man on the street. He felt something strange about the man and decided to follow."

Elsa, Anna, and their friends (even Sven) were starting to get intrigued with Leo's story at this point.

"Yoshi had followed the man to an alley way, he saw the man talking with three others, and carrying a mysterious package. Before anything else happened, Yoshi accidentally stepped on a stray rat, and gained their attention. These men did not want witnesses, and tried to kill him."

Now the listeners were really interested, and got more and more as Leo continued

"But Yoshi is not one to go down so easily."

"Seriously, you should have seen him." Mikey put in excitedly. "He was all 'Wham', 'pow', 'bang', 'chop'" he stated as he motioned punches and kicks. "And the bad guys were all 'ugh', 'ow', 'ew'" he continued, simulating someone getting hurt.

Anna was especially excited at this. "This 'Yoshi' sounds amazing!" she stated

"As Yoshi continued to fight, all while carrying his pet case I might add, one of the men dropped their package, which was actually a canister carrying a green glowing liquid." Donnie continued. "It smashed open and realized the ooze, splattering over Yoshi. Once he got splashed, he dropped the case and the baby turtles fell into the ooze as well."

"The ooze than changed him. Yoshi had transformed into a humanoid rat." Leo stated. At that statement, the listeners (Sven included) had their eyes widen in shock.

"The ooze also affected the baby turtles, and changed them into, well, us." Leo said as he gestured to him and his brothers.

"So you were once ordinary turtles?" Elsa asked "And this 'ooze' changed you and Yoshi just because it touched you?"

"The ooze is actually a type of mutagen." Raph said

"What's mutagen?" Anna asked

"It's this liquid substance that can change who ever touches it, into the last living thing they touch." Donnie said, in a way so they understood.

"What do you mean by that?" Kristof asked.

"Okay." Leo started, "Let's say a guy was petting a dog, and soon got sprayed by mutagen, because he touched a dog beforehand, he will transform into a part-man, part-dog creature."

"So, if I touched a cat." Anna started "And I got sprayed by this 'mutagen' I would turn into a part-girl, part cat?"

"Yeah pretty much." Mikey said

"When someone or something goes through a change like that, they are called a mutant." Donnie stated

"And that's what we are, mutants." Leo said.

"So, Yoshi, is a mutant now?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Leo answered "Since, man-sized rats and turtles were not a common sight, even where we come from. Splinter, fled into the sewers with us."

"'Splinter'?" Kristof asked

"That was a nick-name Yoshi got while he was in Japan, Master Splinter" Donnie said. "And after he got mutated, he now prefers to be called that, rather than 'Hamato Yoshi'"

"Why did he take you with him?" Anna asked

"Splinter, I guess, felt responsible for us. So he took us into the sewers. He found an old drainage juncture in the sewers, and decided to make that our home." Leo continued

"We were still babies at the time, so we followed Splinter everywhere." Raph stated

"Splinter raised us, and taught us what he knows about ninjitsu, so if we ever get into any trouble; we would have the skills to get out of trouble." Donnie described.

"So that's how you fight so well." Kristof said, putting two-and-two together.

"Splinter became our master, our mentor, and our father." Leo said

Elsa and Anna smiled at this, seeing a family form.

"So, you spent your whole lives in a sewer?" Anna asked

"It wasn't that bad." Leo said

"We were near an abandoned tunnel, and away from all the gross stuff." Mikey added

"And it wasn't our WHOLE lives" Donnie also added.

"We got to go out into the city at night a couple times, and get some exercise." Raph put in.

"But still." Elsa said "To live you whole lives in secret? I mean, there have to be some people who know about you."

"Well, yes there are." Leo began. "But, only a few of them are our friends."

"And all the others?" Kristof asked.

"They pretty much want us dead." Raph stated rather bluntly

"Why would they want you dead?" Anna asked

"Do you mind if we not get into that?" Donnie asked, not in the mood to discuss their many enemies.

"But…" Anna began, but was stopped when Elsa put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Anna, this may be a difficult subject for them." Elsa said "Let's just let them continue." Anna then nodded.

"Even though we try and keep our existence quiet, we still do what we can to help." Leo said.

"We've beaten dozens of bad guys." Mikey stated excitedly, this really got Anna interested.

The Turtles began to tell about some of their adventures; rescuing people, fighting evil mutants, and saving their world a few times. Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Olaf, and Sven all listened in amazement. All the while, the Turtles left out details regarding certain creatures from another dimension, and a specific murderous psychopath.

* * *

"You guys are amazing!" Olaf stated.

"Yeah they are!" Anna agreed.

"Alright your turn." Raph stated. "Olaf, here, said you made him." He said as he looked at Elsa. "What did he mean by that?"

Elsa looked down for a bit. Leo noticed.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, it's cool." He said, trying to make the host feel more comfortable.

"No." Elsa said. "You told us your story. It's only fair I tell you mine. But, maybe it would be easier if I show you."

The turtles all looked to each other in confusion.

Elsa slowly got up and walked to the center of the room. The Turtles, Anna, Kristof, Sven, and Olaf followed. Elsa took a deep breath, and began to circle her hands. A snow ball began to form, the Turtles had their eyes widened.

Elsa threw the snowball up into the air, which shot up like a missile and exploded right before it hit the ceiling, and snow fell to the ground.

The Turtles looked around the room in amazement.

Elsa was prepared for the worst, believing first impressions of her abilities were not very friendly.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Mikey shouted in amazement, causing Elsa's eyes to widen.

"Yeah, not bad." Raph agreed

"Incredible." Donnie stated.

"You can make snow?" Leo asked "Wow, that's nice little gift you got there."

Leo turned to Elsa who was staring at them in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" He asked

Anna came up to Elsa. "Yeah. It's just the first positive reaction she got for her powers."

"What do you mean by that?" Leo asked

"How long have you been able to do this?" Donnie asked as well.

"Ever since I was born." Elsa began. "When Anna and I were little, we used to play all the time with my powers. One time though, I hurt her by accident."

"Pttf" Raph began, being the tough guy, "What'd you do? She slipped on your ice or something?" he joked

"No. I struck her in the head." Elsa answered. "I thought I…." she breathed deeply "…killed her"

The Turtles smiles dropped at this, especially Raph

"We were able to heal Anna, but we had her forget about my powers" Elsa began "My parents tried to help get it under control, but I couldn't, it just got stronger. As we grew up, I began to grow more distant from everyone, Anna included." She continued. "Until a few years ago, when my parents died, Anna was all I had left; even then, I still shut her out. I was just…afraid."

"Dude, self-isolation?" Mikey began with sadness in his voice "That is so sad." He finished as he whipped his eyes.

"A couple months ago, I was made the queen, and that's when things started to go bad." Elsa continued. "During my coronation party, I used my powers by accident, pretty much everyone in the kingdom saw it. Some even called me a monster, so… I… I ran away."

The Turtles listened to the rest of her story; how she ran away, accidentally set her kingdom into an eternal winter, accidentally froze Anna's heart, and how Anna almost died. This was one of the saddest stories the Turtles ever heard, even Raph was saddened. But grief faded, when Anna told them when she was able to help her, her heart was thawed, and kingdom was saved. Now everyone knew about her powers, and all were happy. Though they left out the part about a certain prince. The Turtles were relieved to hear how things worked out. They were impressed by Anna's determination to help her sister. Leo felt Elsa's pain in more ways than one, he could understand her situation a bit.

* * *

"I'm glad things worked out for you." Leo said.

"Thank you." Elsa replied

"So what are you guys doing in Arendelle?" Kristof asked

"Well we were fighting an enemy of ours, and one of their devices sent us here by accident" Donnie told them.

"We were wondering, is there a place nearby we can stay until we figure out how to get back home?" Leo asked.

"You can stay here in the castle with us." Anna beamed

"Really?" Raph asked

"No. We don't want to be a bother." Leo told her.

"No. Please, we don't get much guests here. Please, please, please, please." Anna begged, giving her puppy dog eyes, causing Raph to look away.

"I insist. You four saved my life." Elsa said "The least I can do is give you a place to stay."

"You sure?" Donnie said. "I mean if it's no trouble…"

"We have plenty of extra rooms here." Elsa said. "No trouble."

"Well, we are just teenager, we can be a bit of a hand-full." Leo warned

"Anna was a bit of a hand-full at one point, and I'm sure if I can control my powers now, we can handle four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Elsa said.

The Turtles all huddled and talked. They soon separated.

"We would love to stay." Leo said. To which Elsa smiled, Kristof gave a half-smile himself, Anna practically jumped up and down.

"Yay." Olaf stated as he ran up to Raph and hugged his leg, much to the Turtle's annoyance.

* * *

Later that night, after the Turtles were shown to four individual guest rooms, Elsa went into her room. As she changed into her night gown and went to bed, she kept wondering about her new friends. She had many questions to ask them. She was certain Anna wanted to ask more. Despite being nearly killed today, she was happy. She had made new friends, who had found her abilities amazing, and it was on a first impression. She fell to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Leo was looking at his room. It had a window, which gave a perfect view of the kingdom. He thought it was beautiful at night. It had a large bed and a dresser. He took off his mask and set his sword down as he sat to feel the bed. It was really soft and comfortable. As he lied down, he had thought about what just happened. He and his brothers were zapped to a new world, saved a queen; who had incredible powers. He wondered what Splinter and Karai would think. Splinter might buy it, but his sister would need to see it, to believe it. Leo at the same time felt sympathy towards Elsa. No one should ever have to go through what she did. He decided as long as he is hear, he would do what he can to help her. He then drifted off into sleep.

**Me: **It is done.

**Mordecai:** Good work man.

**Rigby:** Yeah not bad.

**Deadpool:** It still could use a little more action.

**Me:** You will see some. I guarantee it.

**Bender:** Don't tell me it's going to be a mushy friendship story.

**Me:** There will be some of that here; but there will be a lot of action, intense and dark moments as well.

**Bender:** Like what?

**Me:** I'm not telling.

**Bender:** Aw man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** Frozen Turtles is still good to go.

**Mordecai:** We're really excited

**Rigby:** You know it bro!

**Bender:** Got some popcorn right here!

**Deadpool:** I got the drinks.

**Me:** Then let's get started.

Frozen Turtles Ch. 6

Elsa had just woken up. She was a tad excited today. She wanted to get to know her reptilian friends a little more. Elsa quickly got cleaned up and changed into her blue ice dress, and set the crown on her head.

She opened the door, only to find Anna right outside about to knock.

"Anna? You're up early." Elsa observed

"So are you." Anna replied.

"Well, I was about to greet the Turtles and treat them to breakfast." Elsa explained

"I was about to get you, so we could do that." Anna told her excitedly. "I can't wait to hear more about all their adventures!"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her through the hall. They went to the room where Leo had settled into. Anna knocked on the door, there was no answer. "Leonardo?" she asked. "Are you in there?"

"Um, Anna?" Elsa said as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. Elsa pointed down and they saw a note. It read "Meet us in the dining hall. Leo." They both looked at each other, and went for the dining hall.

When they got there, they found Leo, Donnie, and Raph all standing by the table.

"Morning your majesties." Leo greeted.

"Good morning." Anna greeted back.

"Where's Michelangelo?" Elsa asked.

"Mikey's cooking breakfast." Raph said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I should have…" Elsa started

"Don't worry about it." Donnie interrupted. "We get up pretty early anyway."

"But, you're my guests." Elsa said. "You shouldn't have to make us breakfast."

"Hey, trust me." Leo reassured with a knowing smile. "When Mikey cooks, you have nothing to worry about."

_In the kitchen_

Mikey was looking through the fridge. "Now, what would make the best breakfast?" he mused. "Duh, eggs!" he said as he saw a whole bowl full of eggs.

"_I love some eggs for breakfast_." He sung. "_I love them scrambled, yes, I do_." His tone changed to rapping. "_But breakfast isn't hot. Without Orange Juice son_!" he rapped as he threw six oranges in the air and nailed them with throwing stars. The Oranges stuck to the wall, and the juice poured into the six glasses, without spilling a drop. "_It just be bland, like sticky goop." _He continued to rap. "_Some protein from ham. Throw in garlic, and onions too."_ He threw in diced meat and veggies into the bowl of scrambled eggs, and mixed it all in. _"But wait a second boom! If you please, I'm missing the important part, Cheese!" _ He got a block of cheese, threw it in the air and sliced and diced it into little pieces with his kusarigama.

After a few minutes, the three turtles and royalty sisters were all siting at the table. Mikey came in carrying and balancing all the plates of omelets and a plate carrying the Orange juice glasses. "Breakfast is served!" He announced

The Turtles and Anna all got smiles on their faces with that announcement, but Elsa looked concerned with Mikey balancing all that. "Um, can I help you with those, delicate dishes?" she asked

"Nah, I got it." The youngest turtle said with no problem. Then in one swift motion, he threw it all but the glasses in the air. With one hand, he grabbed each plate as it fell and tossed it like a Frisbee. Each plate slid along the table and landed at everyone's place with no damage at all. He then slid all the glasses along to each of the places as well. When all was done, he jumped right into his seat. "Dig In!" he shouted.

The Turtles wasted no time in starting their breakfast. Elsa was a little more cautions, not knowing what it would taste like. Anna, took a bite. Her eyes went wide. She swallowed and a smile formed.

"Elsa, you gotta try this." She urged her sister. "It's so good!"

Elsa took a bite, and she knew exactly what Anna meant. "This is delicious!" she said with a smile herself.

"Told ya." Leo said.

"Yep, say what you will about Mikey" Raph began "But he knows how to scramble an egg."

"Booyakasha." Was Mikey's reply

"I'm sorry, 'Booyakasha'?" Elsa asked as she and Anna exchanged confused glances "What does that mean, exactly?"

"No clue." Mikey replied. "But it's fun to yell."

They continued to eat, and Anna had so many questions to ask. The turtles didn't mind answering (but Raph was getting a little annoyed). She asked them about their weapons and how they worked. She also asked what New York was like, Elsa was also curious. They told them, while it does have its beauty, it isn't exactly the world's friendliest city. They also talked about Splinter, the sisters were amazed at how well the Turtles described their 'father'.

"We really must meet Splinter one day." Elsa said

"You would like him." Leo said

Something then occurred in Donnie's mind. Once he finished his breakfast, he got up. "Be right back guys, there's something I gotta get." He said as he walked off.

"Where's he going?" Anna asked. The Turtles looked at each other and took a wild guess.

Outside at the back of the castle, the three turtles were waiting for their brother, bring what they thought he was bringing. Elsa, Anna, and Olaf came out.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Elsa asked.

Before anyone could answer, the uncloaked, trademark vehicle of the Turtles drove up right in front of them; the Shellraiser. The royalty sisters and snow man all looked in amazement at the vehicle. The doors slid open and Donnie stepped out. "Now we can keep it close by, and not worry too much about it."

"What is that thing?" Anna asked.

"It's something really great!" Kristof exclaimed as he and Sven stepped out, carrying a few blocks of ice.

"Kristof?" Anna wondered.

"My sled broke, and Donnie here offered me and Sven a ride." Kristof exclaimed. Sven then licked Donnie's face, to which Donnie smiled.

"To answer your question though, it's our mode of transportation." Donnie answered

"It's how we get around basically." Leo translated. "The Shellraiser."

"Awesome name, right? My idea." Mikey stated with pride.

"But shouldn't have horses or something pulling it?" Elsa asked.

"Come on inside and we'll show you." Leo said.

They all stepped in. Olaf, Elsa, and Anna all looked around, marveled at everything they saw inside it. Leo got in the driver's seat and started it. He drove the Shellraiser into the woods.

The three were knocked a bit at the sudden drive. "How is it moving on its own?" Anna asked

"It's not." Donnie exclaimed. "The Shellraiser is a vehicle, which needs a driver. Basically, all these little machines inside help rotate the wheels and allow the driver to steer, accelerate, and stop it. No horses required."

"Hang on guys." Leo said. "Were going for a ride."

Leo drove the Shellraiser into the woods, and did a bit of a joy ride. He did swerves, turns, accelerations, and doughnuts. Much like when they were first driving it. Everybody was clearly having fun, Elsa even.

They stopped, and decided to head back. But Olaf took a look at Raph's station and saw a shiny button. "Oooh. This is pretty." He said as he was about to touch it.

Right when he did, "NOOOOO!" The Turtles yelled.

The Shellraiser's weapons activated, and cannon on top shot multiple trash-balls rapidly, blasting many trees away in the process.

Raph took off Olaf's stick arm (literally). "That would be the weapon's system" He stated angrily. "And you, don't touch anything!" he exclaimed shoving the stick arm into Olaf's forehead.

"That wasn't nice!" Anna criticized

"Well I'm not exactly a nice person." Raph replied.

Before Anna could say anything else, Leo put his hand on her shoulder. "Raph may have a bit of temper." He explained. "But there are dangerous things on here."

"He has a point Anna." Kristof admitted. Anna conceded and the Shellraiser drove back to the castle.

Later in the afternoon. Elsa was going over some documents. However, Anna bursted in the doors, with a look of terror on her face. "Elsa!"

"Anna? What is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's horrible! Our friends. They're outside, fighting each other!" Anna exclaimed, Elsa's face was covered in shock. "We have to do something! Before they hurt themselves!"

"Show me." Elsa instructed. The two burst into a run, with Anna leading the way.

When they got outside in the courtyard, it was Anna said it was. The Turtles were fighting each other, with their weapons too.

Leo was facing Raph. His swords collided with Raph's sai in a heated duel. They each blocked their attacks, and no damage had thankfully been inflicted upon either of them, yet.

Donnie was fighting Mikey; Donnie was mostly using his staff to defend against Mikey's constant volley of attacks from his nunchuks.

Raph kicked Leo back a few feet away, and Donnie did the same with Mikey. Donnie and Raph stood next to each other, and paralleled Leo and Mikey; each starring the other down. They then charged in ready to resume their fight; but the next thing they knew, a massive ice pillar shot up from the ground separating them. They were each startled at the mysterious ice construct in front of them. They then turned to the not-so-mysterious user.

"Um, Elsa? Do you mind?" Raph said

"What is going on?!" She exclaimed "Why are you fighting?!"

"We're not fighting, we're sparring." Leo corrected.

"'Sparing'?" the Ice Queen repeated.

"I saw you guys trying to hurt each other!" Anna added.

Donnie gave a light laugh at this. "No one was hurting anyone."

"Yeah, no harm among bros!" Mikey added.

"This is how we stay in shape. Sharpen our skills, so we don't grow dull." Leo explained.

"So, you were practicing?" Elsa clarified

"Bingo, sister." Raph congratulated.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Anna apologized

"We're sorry" Elsa added. "We didn't know."

Leo gave a reassuring smile. "It's nothing forget about it."

"Yeah, the worst we get out of this are a few cuts and bruises, nothing major." Donnie explained.

Elsa used her powers to withdraw the Ice pillar. "Well, please continue."

"Can we watch?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Leo said. "But, just keep a bit of a safe distance."

The Turtles had resumed their sparring. Elsa and Anna sat on the steps leading to the main door to the castle. Kristof, Olaf, and Sven soon joined them as well.

Leo was now facing Donnie. Staff collided with blade as the two fought. Donnie tried to get a few hits in, but all his attacks were blocked by Leo's blades. Leo tried to attack as well, but got the same results. Donnie made the first mistake, he left his right side vulnerable with a swing. Seeing the opportunity, Leo sideswiped Donnie's right foot knocking him to the ground. Leo pointed his blade at him. Donnie dropped the staff, signaling his defeat. Leo smiled as he helped his brother to his feet.

At the same time, Raph was facing Mikey. Raph tried to strike with his sai, but all Mikey did was flip around him and dodge any attack. Having enough of Mikey not fighting back, Raph jumped and lunged his sai at him. Mikey wrapped one of his nunchuks around Raph's hands as he came down, and in one swift motion, threw him into the fountain.

"Aw ya son!" Mikey exclaimed, clamming victory. "You just got played like a baritone!" Mikey then began to do the robot.

Raph lunged out of the water and put Mikey in a head lock. "Say it!" he commanded.

Mikey grunted as he spoke. "Raphael is all-wise and powerful." He stated, rolling his eyes.

Raph then twisted Mikey's head a little bit. "And…?" he said

"And he's better than me in every possible way." Mikey continued

Raph then put Mikey to the ground, with a growing, sinister smile. "And…?" he insisted

"And I'm a lonely worm who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him, because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod." Mikey continued, rolling his eyes again.

Raph licked his finger, prepared to give a Wet-Willie "And…?" He continued to admit.

"In the history of the universe, there's never been one so awesome!" Mikey finished, to which Raph let go.

"And don't you forget it." Raph told him.

The whole event had been caught by everyone else.

"Are they always like this?" Elsa asked Leo

"No. They're usually more annoying." He admitted.

Elsa and Anna both giggled a bit. Both of them were wondering the same thing. _Is this what's it's like to have brothers?_

**Me:** Done.

**Mordecai:** Good work.

**Rigby:** Not bad.

**Bender:** I wanted to see some action

**Deadpool:** Same here!

**Me:** I'm planning on two bonding chapters between the characters. This was bonding as a group, next will be individuals.

**Bender:** So we're not going to see much action there either?

**Me:** I'm not saying anything. No spoilers.

**Deadpool:** Okay dude, I trust you.

**Me:** Fine, you can have another chimichanga coupon.

**Deadpool:** YES!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** Who's ready?

**Mordecai:** I'm ready dude!

**Rigby:** Same here!

**Deadpool:** All the way!

**Bender:** Is this another mushy, friendship thing?

**Mordecai:** Bender, just let him write

**Bender:** Bite my shiny metal ass!

**Me: **I'm just gonna go ahead and start.

Frozen Turtles Ch. 7

Donnie had been walking through the halls, Kristof giving him a tour of the castle, with Sven trailing behind him.

"This is a big place." Donnie observed. "And to think those two just spent their lives inside. Not really getting out much."

"I know." Kristof replied. "It must have been hard on them, Anna especially." He said as he looked down for a bit.

Donnie took notice of this. "So, you and the princess, eh?" He said with a knowing grin.

"Is it really that obvious?" Kristof asked

"Yeah pretty much." Donnie answered "Seen the way she looks at you, and you her. Seen that look on my face a couple times."

"What, you have a girlfriend?" Kristof queried

"Well…" Donnie said, rubbing the back of his head. "More or less. It's a little complicated"

"So what's her name, eh?" Kristof asked, lightly elbowing him with a smug grin. Sven grinning as well.

"Her name's April." Donnie answered. "Like I said though it's complicated. We saved her life one time. But she's human" He didn't tell the whole 'part-alien, part-human thing' "I'm a mutant, I'm just…. What if I'm not cut out for her?" He looked down.

Kristof patted Donnie on his back (shell) "Hang in there buddy. The best things in life, are often what you wait for the longest."

Donnie smiled "You sound like my sensei."

"I would love to meet him. He sounds like a great guy, rat, mutant, you know what I mean." Said Kristof. He didn't want to take it the wrong way, so he looked for a new conversation starter. "So, you fight with a stick?"

"It's called a Bo staff" Donnie corrected. "And it's actually a lot more useful than you think." He drew his staff "Watch this." He began twirling his staff. He jabbed in it in the air, then a block, a step, a sweep, a twirl, a backflip, simulated a strike before exclaiming "Strike!"

Kristof's eyes widened a bit. "Wow." He said. "I guess a stick can be useful."

"With proper training, and a great mind to back it up." Donnie began, tapping his head "All the ninja really needs is just his wits and a stick. What about you? You got anything?"

"Well, I may not be able to pull of any 'ninja-tricks' or anything" Kristof began "But I can hold my own in a fight. As for a weapon, I just make do with what I got." He said as he took a hatchet, he just happened to have on him, and threw it across the hall, before the blade landed right onto a knight's armor, in the head specifically.

"Okay, not bad." Donnie congratulated as Kristof pulled the hatchet out of the helmet and put it back in his strap. Donnie took notice of the deer. "So, how long have you had Sven?"

"Sven and I have been together since we were little." Kristof began "For the most part it's just been me and him. But we were adopted." Kristof laughed for a bit. "You think _your _family is weird, wait till you meet mine."

Donnie laughed a bit too. "Family drives you crazy?" he mussed

"Yeah a little" Kristof answered. "But, they're pretty cool. They've been pretty helpful, especially if we have to deal with Elsa's magic."

"Yeah her, 'magic'" Donnie replied with air-quotes

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"Come-on, magic's not real." Donnie said.

"What do you mean? Of course it's real." Kristof argued.

"Magic's just a name for a type of science we don't yet understand." Donnie argued back.

"Then how do you explain Elsa's powers? She set her kingdom into an eternal winter for crying out loud. Plus Anna's heart. Her sacrifice, and how that helped thaw it out, remember?" Kristof reminded

"Like I said, it's a name for something we don't yet understand fully." Donne argued

Kristof sighed a bit, not wanting to start a fight or anything. "Why don't we just agree to disagree and leave it at that okay?"

"Works for me." Donnie replied. He didn't want to ruin any chances of making some new friends. They both continued down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gardens, Anna was showing him around. Mikey looked around with his eager and pleasing demeanor, he had never seen more green and beauty in his life. Of course, being that he's lived in a New York City sewer all his life.

A couple of ducklings came walking by. "Aww. You guys are so cute." He said as he crouched down and gently pet them. They began to chirp happily as he did.

Anna smiled at this. "You really love animals Michelangelo."

"Call me Mikey" he said

"Okay 'Mikey'. So what's it like being you?" she asked

"It's awesome!" He beamed "Beating up bad guys, saving lives, making friends, games, food! Man, I love being a Turtle!"

"I may know you for only a short time, but I already envy you." Anna said. This got Mikey confused.

"Why would you envy me?" He asked. "I mean look at you. Your castle's awesome; you have a great kingdom, your royalty, and your sister has the coolest powers I've ever seen! You like what I did there? 'Cool' as in 'Ice'?"

Anna giggled a bit. "Yeah. But you should have seen what it was like most of my life." Anna began with her smile slowly fading. "Elsa and I were real close when we were little, then she just shut me out." Mikey's smile faded a bit too.

"I understand why she did it, I do." Anna continued "But, all those years apart, we had our parents, but after they died…." She took a deep breath "We were all we had left, and that was when we, I, was the most alone." Anna looked down a bit, eyes closed, her back turned to Mikey.

Mikey put his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Hey, at least things worked out right? Better late than never." Anna turned to him. "Besides you got Kristof and Olaf. Just remember this: family's like melted cheese, it sticks together. Like me, my bros, my sis and my sensei."

Anna smiled and soon embraced Mikey in a hug. Surprised a bit at first, Mikey soon returned the hug. After about a minute of hugging Anna pulled away. "Thanks Mikey."

"No problemo." He replied.

Something soon came to Anna's mind "Wait, you four have a sister?!"

"It's a little complicated." Mikey began, him looking down for a minute.

Anna could tell this was a difficult subject for him, so she changed the subject. "So, what do you think of Arendelle?"

"It's awesome!" Mikey replied, his smile returning. "So, where's the nearest pizza joint?"

"What's pizza?" Anna asked.

"What?!" Mikey shouted with wide eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and looked a little panicky. "You know, Pizza. Crust, tomato sauce, cheese. It delivers?!" he panicked

"No, never heard of it." Anna replied. "I guess, we don't have that." Mikey just let go and stood with a blank stare. "Um Mikey? Are you okay?"

Mikey fell to his knees, clutched his head and shouted to the heavens. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Soon a pebble was thrown and hit him square in the head. "SHUT UP MIKEY! I'm trying to take a nap!" The two turned to Raph who was sleeping in a hammock on the other side of the garden.

"Dued, Raph! There's no pizza here!" Mikey shouted, Raph was on the other side of the garden, which was pretty long, so shouting was the only way to be heard.

"I don't care!" Raph shouted back "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"What's Pizza?" Anna shouted. "Is it important or something?!"

"NO! It's just food where we come from!" Raph replied/shouted back "Mikey's being over-dramatic as usual! No do you mind!" He shouted as turned in the hammock trying to get some shut eye

Anna helped Mikey to his feet. "Is he always like this?" She asked

"Yeah." Mikey admitted. "He has anger issues. And I mean _major_ anger issues."

"He seems like a bit of jerk." Anna said

"Sister, I can tell you stories." Mikey said. "But he's a good guy, just can't his control his temper."

Anna noticed something behind Mikey, which made her smile. Mikey turned to see what she was looking at, it was Olaf chasing a butterfly.

"Butterfly, get back here." Olaf said joyfully as he chased it. He soon noticed the two. "Oh, Hi Anna, Hi Mikey." He greeted.

"Hi Olaf." Anna greeted back

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked casually

"Chasing my butterfly." He then began to look around "Now, where is… Oh, there's Raph." He soon noticed Raph sleeping in his hammock on the other side of the garden. "I think he could use a hug."

Anna soon stopped him "I don't think that's a good idea Olaf."

"Yeah dude." Mikey added "Raph's not a hugger."

"He doesn't hug?" Olaf said in disbelief. "Everyone needs a hug!" Mikey was about to say something but Olaf gasped. "I bet that's why he's angry." He theorized "No one's ever hugged him." Olaf gasped again "He needs an emergency hug!" Olaf declared running in the direction the sleeping Raph was, before Mikey or Anna could stop him.

Anna turned to Mikey, but he soon closed his eyes. "Three, two, one." He said. Right before they heard Raph scream at the top his lungs, Anna plugged her ears.

"Heads up!" They heard Olaf say as his head came flying in their direction. It smacked into the wall and actually stuck to it. "Watch out for my butt!" He added as the rest of his body was sent flying and stuck to the wall, before it all fell to the ground.

Anna turned to Raph. "It is not nice to throw people!"

"That thing woke me up! I specifically asked NOT to be woken up!" he argued as he walked closer to them. Mikey helped put Olaf back together as they argued.

"He was trying to be friendly!" Anna defender her snowman-friend.

"Well, have him be friendly, away from me!" Raph demanded

"It's not his fault you have anger issues!" Anna argued

"Oh, you do NOT want to go there, sister!" Raph argued

Olaf was put back together. "Did I make you angry?" Olaf asked. "I'm sorry, let me give an 'I'm sorry'-hug." He said as he hugged Raph's leg.

Raph, startled, soon stumbled backwards and fell into a pond, he accidentally kicked Olaf to the other side. Raph soon arose dripping, Mikey sensed what was coming. "Uh oh. He's awoken the beast." Mikey warned.

Raph turned to Olaf, growling, with his eyes practically on fire. Despite that Olaf still had a smile practically glued to his face. "You're still angry? Maybe you need another hug?"

That tore it. Raph turned to Mikey and Anna with a fake smile "Okay Mikey, you'll _love_ this show…" He began as turned back to Olaf, and his fake smile faded. "…It's called 'Does Olaf Bend That Way?'" He finished as he cracked his knuckles.

Olaf, acting on new instinct ran away, with Raph chasing him "COME HERE YOU!" He shouted as he lept toward Olaf. Mikey and Anna ran toward the sound of screaming and snow scrapping hopping to stop the conflict.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa was on the highest balcony of her castle, and it was from her room. She was looking out to the kingdom, the sun was setting.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" she heard a voice from above, she turned and saw Leo. He lept from the roof and to the balcony next to her.

"Hello Leonardo." Elsa greeted.

"Just call me Leo, only my Sensei calls me 'Leonardo' your majesty." Leo replied

"Well 'Leo'; my friends just call me Elsa." She responded

"Okay, 'Elsa'. So what are you doing out here alone?" Leo asked

Elsa's gazed turned back to the Kingdom, Leo looked at it too. The Sunset, gave the atmosphere a new sense of majesty. "That's one heck of a view." Leo said.

"Yes, quite beautiful." Elsa replied. Her smile faded a bit, Leo caught notice.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine." Elsa replied, she bluffed a little bit.

"You seem a little worried though." Leo said. He recognized that look of concern on her face, he'd seen it on his face quite a few times.

"I guess I do." She sighed. "I guess, I'm just a little…." She sighed again, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"A little worried?" Leo finished. Elsa looked down a bit. "I know exactly how you feel." Elsa turned to Leo with a bit of surprise.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked

"Granted, I don't have special powers or anything." Leo admitted "But I know how you feel. You're the Queen of this place, you're the leader. You have a responsibility." He paused for a bit "But you worry. You worry you make a decision and it turns out to be the wrong one. You fear that mistake will let the people you're leading down, and it may end up getting them hurt or worse. Especially if it's a friend, or family, someone close."

Elsa looked at the Turtle with surprise. That was exactly how she felt. "How did you…?"

"Because it's the same kind of thing with me." Leo answered

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

This time, it was Leo's turn to sigh. "You remember how we told you and Anna about some of our adventures?" Elsa nodded. "Well, it's not as fun as it all sounds. The situations my brothers and I face, are life and death. The enemies we fight are dangerous, some of them are ruthless and have made it their goal to snuff us out."

Elsa was getting a bad feeling about where Leo was going.

"I'm the leader. I make the decisions. And every time we go out, I try and act confident, like I know what I'm doing. It's true sometimes, but, other times I only act that way, so the others are willing to follow me." Leo paused "I never told anyone this, only Master Splinter, but…" he paused again "…when we go out on a mission. I get scared."

"'Scared'?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "You?"

"Yeah." Leo answered. "I'm scared that I make the wrong decision, and that it might hurt or my brothers, or worse end up getting them killed."

"But, I saw what you four are capable of. You took down over a dozen professional assassins and mercenaries." Elsa recalled.

"To be honest Elsa." Leo began "Those guys are only a decent work out, compared to what we face."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Every time we go out. We face things you wouldn't believe. Things that seem impossible to beat." Leo said. "But we have to fight on. We have to push forward and face it."

"Your right about one thing." Elsa began "I am scared. I'm scared that my powers, or a decision I make, can lead to someone getting hurt." She paused "My powers, the responsibility, and on top of that, being the Queen; it terrifies me. When I froze my kingdom, and froze Anna's heart; I was scared beyond belief." She was starting to get worked up. Her hands on the balcony's railing, frost began to form. "When I thought that I…. seeing her, completely frozen…I just…." She couldn't finish. Tears began streaming from her eyes.

Leo looked at her with a great feeling of sympathy and empathy. He put her hand on her shoulder. "I understand." He said. "I really do."

"How do you do it though?" Elsa asked, with tears still present. "How do you, not be afraid? How do you keep going and not feel fear?"

"You don't" Leo replied. "You can't be fearless, it's impossible."

"I don't understand" Elsa admitted

"Fear is natural." Leo explained "Everyone experiences it. But the trick is not being fearless; it's about having fear and overcoming it. To beat fear, you don't try and avoid it, because it _will_ catch up to you. To beat it, you face it head on. All fear is, is just an obstacle, and once you overcome it, there is nothing you can't do."

Elsa whipped her tears away and a smile formed. A great sense of respect had developed for this turtle. "You are very wise Leo."

Leo smiled. "Thanks but, I can't take all the credit. This was the most important lesson Splinter ever taught me, about being a leader."

"Your Master is a wise man." Elsa said "…or rat or… you know what I mean."

Leo laughed lightly. "You really should meet him. I better go make sure the guys are staying out of trouble" He said as he went inside.

Right when he got to the door. "Hey, Leo?" Elsa called out. Leo turned to the smiling Ice Queen. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Leo replied with a warm smile himself as he left the room.

Elsa then looked out to the setting sun.

* * *

Night had fallen. It was pitch black, save for the dim moon light. In a dark room, from a table, sat Hans. The man who sat across from him was the Duke of Weselton, and his two guards (the same men he had sent to kill Elsa during the "Frozen Kingdom Crisis")

A wooden door entered and walked in a large man with a long black beard. He wore an eye-patch and black mercenary garb, much like the dozens of assassin's from earlier. He had a black cape, and a white sword painted across his chest, with a skull at the tip of the blade.

"I trust your men have succeeded?" the Duke asked the man.

"I'm afraid not. They have yet to return, which leads me to believe they have been captured or are dead." The man responded.

The Duke slammed his tiny, elderly, fists on the table. Hans kept a calm demeanor, but he was most infuriated. He inhaled deeply as he spoke. "Dregg, Are you and your men not the 'fiercest mercenaries of the world'?"

The man, whose name is Dregg, replied "I assure you, Hans, we are every bit as fiercest. We have never dealt someone with strong magic before."

"Then what do you plan to do then?" the duke asked

"I'm sending my best man." Dregg said. "He'll get it done."

"Dregg, if a dozen men failed, what makes you think _one_ is capable?" Hans asked

"Unlike the last attempt, which was direct assassination, this one specializes in the quiet form." Dregg began "My man is the master of the silent kill. He specializes with snakes and all forms of their venom. He has never failed."

"Perhaps this will work." The duke mused to Hans.

"Alright. Send this man. See to it that he kills Elsa and brings me proof of it. Also, bring me Princess Anna, alive." Hans instructed.

"Why would you want her alive?" Dregg asked

"I have my reasons." Hans stated planly.

**Me:** Done.

**Rigby:** Man, this about to get real!

**Bender/Deadpool:** Duh, duh, duh!

**Mordecai:** Can't wait to see what happens next.

**Me:** You'll love it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** Let us begin

**Mordecai:** That was fast

**Me:** I'm free all-day today

**Rigby:** I'm not complaining

**Bender:** Me neither

**Deadpool:** Don't you have something to say.

**Me:** Oh yes. For those of you who follow the current Ninja Turtles show (TMNT 2012); the second season finale is coming soon, so you will see things in this fic that may contradict what will happen in the finale and season 3. Just so you know.

Frozen Turtles Ch. 8

The Turtles and Royalty sisters were just finishing up their dinner in the dining hall. When the maids came to collect their dishes, some tried to avoid any possible eye contact with the turtles. Elsa and the Turtles noticed this as well. Many of the servants were acting the same way. The only reason they didn't freak out and start a panic, was because Elsa told them they were friendly, but that didn't stop them from starring.

As they were walking down the halls, Elsa spoke. "Guys, I'm sorry about dinner."

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked "Dinner was great."

"No, about the way the all the servants acted." Elsa corrected

"Oh, that." Mikey said, partially looking down.

"Don't worry about it, it's not the worst reaction we got." Donnie added

"Yeah." Leo said. "We find that people treat us better when they don't know we exist."

"That's not fair!" Anna exclaimed "Your good guys, you've done nothing to hurt us or anyone."

"That's just the way things work with us." Donnie replied "Most of the people we've met only see the exterior and make judgments only on what they see."

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Elsa asked

"After fifteen years, we've gotten used to it." Leo said

Elsa felt a sense of familiarity with that. She had been in a very similar situation.

"I'm sure if people just got to know you…" Anna began

"We're more likely to be run out of town by an angry mob." Raph interrupted

"What Raph is trying to say is..." Leo began "We can't change what people think of us. You don't always get what you want."

"I'm sorry about that." Elsa apologized "I really am."

Soon, Elsa and Anna left to their rooms to go to sleep. The Turtles would stay up for a little while longer.

* * *

Anna got into her night gown and was about to sleep. She began to feel sorry for the turtles. They were good. They should not be treated like monsters. As she began to sleep, she had wondered what she could do to help.

* * *

Elsa was going to bed as well, she could really identify with the turtles. Though she felt sorry for them, it also felt a little nice, seeing there were other people who could understand her. She felt that was a bit of a guilty pleasure. She then fell to sleep.

* * *

Outside the castle, a slim man in black garb and a thick belt quietly moved through the water below. He moved like an eel through the night. He slowly and quietly climbed the wall from the water and into the court yard. He had a long, thin glass container with him. A sound could be heard from the container. He began to stroke it.

"Patients, my friend." He lulled/whispered "Your time will come shortly, I promise." He then quickly and silently got to the castle wall. He then began to climb it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle. The Turtles were in the hallway, near Elsa's room. Donnie was looking at some of the paintings and sculptures. "Look at all this. Such detail." He observed

"Yo bros!" Mikey shouted "Check this out!" Mikey was juggling three busts, and riding a certain bicycle in a circle.

"Put those down for you break something!" Raph exclaimed.

Mikey tripped on the bike, and the busts went flying through the air. Donnie and Raph were able to catch them right before they hit the ground. The three breathed a sigh of relief. Donnie and Raph put them back, Raph then went into Mikey's face.

"And that's why you don't touch anything!" he exclaimed. "Right leo?"

Leo didn't answer, he was looking out the window and seemed to be brooding a bit.

"What's eating you _this_ time?" Raph asked

"It's Elsa." Leo answered.

"What are you being so upset for? She's great." Donnie said

"Yeah man!" Mikey agreed "This castle is awesome! Her sister is awesome! And she has super-powers!"

"I know." Leo replied. "But still, think of what she went through because of those powers."

The Turtles expressions dimmed.

"Being told her powers were dangerous, isolating herself, even from her own family; being afraid all her life." Leo listed "No one should ever have to go through all that."

"Yeah and soon, people called her 'monster'" Mikey added "She froze Anna's heart, and…" Only for Raph and Donnie to glare at him, shutting him up.

* * *

All in the while the slim man was crawling along the roof, not making a single sound. He saw a window and looked into it, bat-style. He saw the sleeping a queen and an evil smile formed on his face.

* * *

Back in the hallway. "I just, wish there was some way we can help her." Leo said

"Look Leo." Donnie began "She'll be alright."

"Yeah dude, she seems happy." Mikey said.

"I know, she is." Leo replied "But, I still see some fear in her eyes. It's like a parasite, clinging to her and not letting go."

* * *

Outside, the slim man set foot on the balcony. He took out a small blade and cut a hole in the glass door at the bottom.

* * *

"What are you gonna do?" Raph asked "I mean it's not like you have elemental powers or anything."

"I know." Leo admitted "But I can help. Maybe teach her to mediate, that always helps."

* * *

The slim-man reached opened his container and put it to the hole. A snake slithered out of it and into Elsa's room.

* * *

"Meditation could be useful." Donnie thought

"Eh, I'd just go with it." Mikey mused.

"We're not talking about you." Raph said. "Look. Why are you so interested in helping her?"

* * *

The snake slithered quietly across Elsa's room. Hissing a bit, but the sleeping Elsa didn't seem to notice. It made it to her bed.

* * *

"She's a person in pain Raph." Leo argued "I can't just ignore that."

* * *

The snake slithered up and onto Elsa's bed.

* * *

"Leo…" Raph began, right as he said that, Leo thought he heard something.

"Shhh" Leo shushed.

"Did you just…" Raph began, getting a little irritated

"Raph, be quiet!" Leo gritted through his teeth. "Listen."

The turtles were silent. Trying to hear whatever it was that caught Leo's attention. They remembered a lesson Splinter taught them when they were young. His words ran through their minds. _Listen to the silence, my sons. Listen deeply_. They're audio senses picked up something. It was hissing. The kind of hissing a snake makes. It was coming from Elsa's room, they turned to each other with worried looks.

* * *

The snake was right on top of Elsa. It lifted its head and opened its mouth, revealing its fangs. The man smiled from the window.

Leo quickly burst into the room. He leapt, drew a katana, landed on Elsa's bed and decapitated snake.

Elsa had suddenly awoken. She saw Leo on top of the bed, and the headless body of a snake right next to her. He just saved her life again.

Leo looked out the window and saw the slim-man.

His cover had been blown. He quickly climbed to the roof, right as Leo broke through the window-doors. Leo turned and saw the man just made it to the roof, Leo jumped after him.

Elsa had to collect her thoughts. Just sitting on her bed, she had failed to notice Anna running into her room.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder, startling her a bit. "Are you alright?"

* * *

Leo had jumped onto the roof and was pursuing the assassin. The assassin was just about to get to the other side, when Raph jumped up from another balcony and landed in front of him, his Sais at the ready. He looked and saw Leo behind him, who drew his katana blades. He was about to run to his left and saw Mikey flashing his nunchucks. He looked to his right and saw Donnie with his Bo staff. He was surrounded on all sides.

Getting desperate, the slim assassin broke into a run towards Donnie. He pressed his hands on Mikey's shell, shoving the turtle to the roof and jumping over him. He jumped over the roof's edge and was falling into the water below.

Before he could reach the water however, Mikey extended his nunchuk chain and it wrapped around the assassin's legs. Mikey then swung him into a window.

The man rolled to a stop in the hallway. He got up and ran down the hall, he stopped a few feet and saw six guards coming at him and aiming their crossbows.

He turned around and saw the Turtles leap from the broken window and land in front of him, weapons at the ready. He was, once again, surrounded.

Leo pointed his blade at him. "Who are you?" He demanded

"You'll get nothing from me!" the man replied. He took out a dart from his belt and jammed it into his leg.

The man fell to the ground, twitching in all forms possible. The guards and Turtles all ran to him. Elsa, and Anna had made it to the scene to see what was happening.

The man twitched even more, and foam formed at the mouth; until finally, he stopped moving altogether. Leo crouched down and checked for a pulse. Nothing. Leo shook his head. "He's dead."

Anna covered her mouth at that revelation.

Donnie took the dart from the man's leg and sniffed it. He gained a curious look. "Smell this." He told Mikey. Mikey took a whiff of the needle, and went coughing and gagging (no puking though). "Nasty isn't it?" Donnie said. "This is venom from the Blue Krait, one of the world's most poisonous snakes. Its venom is lethal."

"Um guys?" Raph began. He took the belt off, and it had dozens of darts in it. The guards, turtles, and sisters looked in surprise. This guy was a professional.

The guards took his body and left. Leaving the Turtles and sisters alone.

"You alright?" Leo asked Elsa. To which she nodded, much to his relief.

"Hey guys, what happened?" They heard Olaf say as he walk in, everyone, even Anna, ignored him.

"At least it's over, right?" Anna asked

"I'm not so sure." Leo replied.

"That was two attempts to kill you." Raph said to Elsa.

"Plus that guy wore the same garb as all those men from the ball." Donnie added.

"You think they're connected?" Elsa asked

"They're connected." Leo replied. "Somebody wants you dead."

Elsa had to, once again, collect her thoughts. She had been targeted for assassination. Anna put her arm around her sister.

"Who would want to kill my sister?!" Anna exclaimed "She has done nothing wrong!"

"Ha!" Mikey exclaimed "I know exactly who's behind this!"

"You had better not say 'squirrels with lasers' again!" Raph warned. To which Mikey looked down.

"I know how we can find out." Leo said.

* * *

"You want to interrogate the prisoners?" one of the guards asked. They were at the door leading to the dungeon. The Turtles, sisters, Kristof were all there. Kristof, being the princess' boyfriend, wanted to be a part of this as well.

"Not all of them, just one." Donnie said.

"We've tried everything, but they've refused to talk." The guard replied.

"They haven't met us before." Raph said "We won't get them to talk, we'll get them to sing." He declared, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not sure I should let you in." The guard said, still untrustworthy of the Turtles

"Your queen has been targeted for assassination." Leo reminded "We can find out who sent them and stop whoever's behind this."

"I'm not sure if…" The guard began.

"Please!" Anna begged "I don't want to lose my sister."

"It's alright." Elsa assured "You can trust them." She gestured to her new friends.

The guard exhaled deeply. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Good luck" he said.

* * *

One of the mercenaries from the ball awoke to startling sight. He was strapped to a chair, there was an empty table in front of him, and two bright torches were off the sides, with mirrors behind them, directing their light to his face like a lamp.

His eyes had just finished adjusting to the sudden brightness. "Where am I?"

He saw a figure with his back turned on the other side of the desk. He turned to the mercenary. It was Mikey, wearing a pair of sunglasses. "I'll ask the questions here, see?" Mikey began, acting like someone from a cop show. "Tell me who are you and who you work for, see?"

"You think I'm gonna crack, freak?" He glared at the turtle. "Forget it! My lips are sealed!"

Mikey leapt to the other side of the table and slapped the man across the face repeatedly. "You're gonna talk." Mikey stated calmly. "Now let's try this one more time. Who are you guys?"

"The guards already tried scaring me, demon" the mercenary said. "I'm not saying a word."

"Tough guy, huh?" he heard a voice say. The man turned and saw Raph (no sunglasses with him) leaning against the wall, carrying something.

"Let me try, Mikey." Raph said calmly. Mikey backed off, still with the cop persona.

"You see this?" Raph said, holding up a familiar belt. The mercenary gasped. "I got this from your snake friend, after he killed himself that is."

"You…you got… him?" The man stuttered.

"Yep." Raph said. "He nailed himself with one of these darts. Now, where gonna play a little game I like to call 'poison roulette'. You see I have no clue what's in these darts." Raph said as he took one out, with a sinister smile forming. "Why don't we find out?"

"You're not gonna…?" the man said, getting a bad feeling where Raph is going.

"Now, best case scenario, it's just a mild tranquilizer and it'll give you a little nap." Raph said. "_Worse_ case scenario, it's a deadly poison that will lead to a slow, agonizing death." The man gulped. "It could, and it couldn't; that's the thing with roulette, you never know what you're gonna get."

"You wouldn't." The mercenary said.

"Try me." Raph said. Though he had a mischievous smile, his eyes told the man this turtle was very serious.

"Okay! OKAY! I'll talk! I'LL TALK!" The terrified mercenary shouted.

Raph withdrew the dart and he and Mikey were listening.

"Alright." The man began "We are called 'The Night Blade' we work in the shadows. Someone wants something stolen, we'll get it. They want someone kidnapped, we'll grab em. You want an assassination, that person's as good as dead. The bigger the target, the higher we charge."

"Who's in charge of you guys?" Raph asked

"Our leader's name is Dregg." The man answered "He is the strongest among us. He meets the one who pays us and tells us our target."

"Dregg's the head of the Night Blade?" Mikey asked for clarification.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then I will call him 'Head Blade'!" Mikey announced with pride, Raph rolled his eyes

"But, his name is Dregg." The man corrected

"Enough!" Mikey shouted as he backslapped the man

"Who hired Head Blade to kill Elsa?" Mikey asked

"I can't say." The man replied

"Now, why's that?" Raph asked

"It's out solemn vow." The mercenary replied. "We never spill the beans on who pays us."

To this, Raph took out dozens of darts. The man then wet his pants. "But…" he whimpered "As long as you don't _say_ I told you…"

Raph smiled at this.

* * *

After about ten minutes; Leo, Donnie, Elsa, Anna, Kristof, and Olaf had been waiting in the throne room. Raph and Mikey then walked in.

"Well...?" Leo asked

"He sung." Raph said with pride, Mikey put his sunglasses away. Everyone, minus Olaf who couldn't understand the situation, was paying attention.

"They call themselves the Night Blade." Raph began.

"I've heard of them." Kristof stated "Professional killers, thieves, and kidnappers."

"Yeah pretty much." Mikey said.

"What else did you find out?" Elsa asked

"They operate in a ship that's outside the harbor." Raph began "It keeps moving to prevent anyone from getting suspicious.

"Then how do they pick up their men?" Donnie asked

"They send a messenger bird to their ship telling them to pick them up, and they finished their job." Raph answered

"None of them had a bird with them." Anna remembered

"He's over there." Mikey pointed to the corner.

They saw a black hawk in a bird cage that the two turtles just caught.

"He's been hiding on the castle's roof." Raph said "It wasn't that hard to catch him."

"If they're mercernaries, then someone must have hired them." Donnie theorized

"Someone did." Mikey replied

"Did you find out who?" Leo asked

"We did." Raph replied "Two guys, one was some Duke of this weird country called, 'Weaseltown'!"

"Weselton." Elsa corrected

"You know him?" Mikey asked.

"Yes." Elsa awnsered "He was once our trading partner, but only did it for his own benefit. After I accidently froze my kingdom, he sent two men to kill me."

The turtles looked interested at this point.

"Afterwards, he was escorted out of Arendelle, and we stopped all interactions with his country." Elsa finished

"Looks like he didn't handle that very well." Leo observed

"He was the one who labeled Elsa as a monster." Anna observed.

That made Leo angry, and his brothers irritated. "What a jerk." Mikey said

"But who's the other guy?" Kristof asked.

"Some dude named 'Hans'." Mikey replied.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristof all looked at each other in shock.

"You know him too?" Donnie asked.

"Unfortunately." Kristof replied

"What did you do to get him mad?" Raph asked

"That's a little more complicated." Anna admitted.

**Me:** Done.

**Mordecai:** Why stop here?

**Me:** Because it's a long story that's gonna come up, and I think that would make this chapter twice as long as the other ones.

**Rigby:** True.

**Deadpool:** Can't wait for the upcoming beat-down!

**Me:** Oh that will come soon.

**Bender:** I'll get the popcorn ready!

**Me:** Not _that_ soon, Bender.

**Bender: **Oh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:** Here we are

**Deadpool:** This is gonna be awesome!

**Mordecai:** Yeaah it is!

**Rigby:** OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

**Bender:** I hope this is a good one.

**Me:** You'll love it.

Frozen Turtles Ch. 9

"So, who's this Hans guy?" Leo asked.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristof had to give it a moment, they really did not like talking about him. Olaf was present as well, but really wasn't paying attention. Anna was the first to speak.

"Well…" She began "The thing is, he and I were once engaged."

That got all the Turtles attention.

"He came to Arendelle on the day of Elsa's coronation." Anna told "He really seemed like a nice guy. But when the kingdom was frozen, he showed us his true colors. All he really wanted was Arendelle. He would marry me and stage Elsa's death as an accident…"

"Which would make him king." Leo finished.

"Talk about a spoiled kid." Raph commented

"To get you to trust him enough to want to marry him." Donnie thought. "You must have known him for years."

"Well, not really." Anna corrected

"Huh?" The Turtles all replied

"I got engaged to him, but I also just met him that day." Anna told. "So anyway…"

"Wait." Leo interrupted. "You got engaged to a guy you just met that day?"

"Yeah." Anna answered. "Like I said, he seemed nice at first but…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on!" Leo interrupted again "You got _engaged_ to a guy you just met _that day_?!"

"Yes." Anna exasperated. "Can I please continue?"

"No!" Raph replied. "You can't just say 'you got hitched to a complete stranger' and expect to us to just ignore it! You guys heard that right?" Raph asked his brothers.

"I heard it." Donnie answered. "I'm still working on believing it."

"Seriously dudes, even _I_ know that's wrong." Mikey stated in a deadpan way.

"I have to agree." Leo began "I mean, just asking them on a date or kissing them is one thing. But Marriage?! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking it was true Love." Anna answered.

The Turtles all looked at each other for a brief moment, before they all burst in fit of laughter.

Anna looked at surprise of the Turtles laughing, Elsa and Kristof glared at them a bit as they continued to Laugh.

Mikey fell to the ground laughing, while the others were supporting themselves on their knees as they continued laughing.

"What?!" Anna asked "What's so funny?!"

The Turtles slowly rose and their laughing stifled. Mikey snickered a bit more.

"That's not true love, Anna." Leo said, seriousness returning. "That's just being desperate."

"'Desperate'?" Anna asked

"Yeah, sister." Raph said. "Desperate."

"Look" Kristof interrupted. "She made a little mistake."

"'Little'?" Donnie asked

"Okay, a _big_ mistake." Kristof corrected. "But she did learn her lesson, the hard way in fact."

"She has." Elsa agreed. "So would you please just listen? This is not a topic we like to discuss."

The Turtles, even Raph, had a brief sweep of guilt sweep over them.

"Your right." Donnie replied.

"Sorry, Anna." Mikey apologized

"Yeah, we are." Leo added "Please continue."

"But _I'm_ not dropping this." Raph stated.

Despite all that, they told the story. Anna told them how Hans was able to fool her, and how that proposal is what lead to Elsa freezing Arendelle, and running away. Anna also told how as she was dying, Hans revealed himself and left her for dead. That made the reptiles, especially Mikey, irritated. Even during the worse of that crisis, Hans told Elsa she had killed her sister, and was going to kill the queen in her sorrow. That made Leo really angry; he clenched his fists tight in contempt. When they finished, they awaited the Turtles' responses.

"I come from the sewer." Donnie began "But _that_ is low."

"What a dirt-bag." Mikey said. "Guys like him make me sick."

"I haven't even met him." Raph stated. "But I already know that he needs a beat down."

"For once Raph, I completely agree with you." Leo complied. "That guy needs a beat down."

"What are we gonna do?" Elsa asked

"We'll take care of him." Raph replied

The humans' eyes went wide.

"Really?" Anna asked. "Just like that."

"Yeah, we deal with jerks all the time." Mikey said

"We'd be more than happy to get him off your backs." Donnie added.

"Don't worry, Elsa." Leo reassured. "We'll make sure Hans doesn't bother you guys again."

"How are you even going to find him?" Kristof asked. "Hans, the Duke, and the Night Blade are on a ship that's always moving. There's no way of knowing ahead of time where it's going to be."

"We'll think of something." Donnie said.

"You better think of something quick." Elsa urged. "I do not like being on a hit-list."

"Actually, it's not just you." Mikey replied.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"That guy we talked to." Raph reminded. "He said they're primary goal was to kill you, and bring back proof. But, he said they had another goal, you." He pointed to Anna

"Me?!" Anna asked, terrified. "Trying to kill me too?!"

"Not exactly." Mikey corrected, to which the three looked confused.

"They were also paid to bring you back to the ship alive." Raph relayed.

"Why would Hans want that?" Kristof wondered

"From the story you just told us." Leo began "I'm guessing Hans wants to finish Anna off himself."

"Typical bad guy pride." Raph summed up

"Proof of my death, my Sister in his hands." Elsa surmised. "How are we gonna handle this?!" She exclaimed, gripping the arms of the throne, frost forming on it.

"Without more info, finding Hans will be next to impossible." Donnie said.

"Well maybe we make _him_ come to _us_." Mikey answered

Everyone looked at Mikey as soon as he said that "Dudes and dudettes!" He exclaimed "I have a plan."

"Okay, that scares me." Was all that Leo could say at that moment.

* * *

It was just at the crack of dawn at the ship of the Night Blade. Hans was with the Duke at the table inside, waiting for a report. The Duke was sleeping and snoring rather loudly at the table, Hans remained awake, but was growing more and more impatient.

Dregg entered the room.

"Am I to assume your assassin has failed, Dregg?" Hans asked.

"To the contrary Hans." Dregg began with a smile. "The Black Hawk has returned. And we have received confirmation. Queen Elsa is dead."

Hans looked in surprise to Dregg, and the Duke had woken up. "Wh….what? Elsa is dead?" He yawned, his mind than caught up to him "Elsa is dead!" He exclaimed in sick joy.

Hans shock turned into twisted satisfaction as he smiled.

"And even better, he freed some of our men from the dungeon, and they are returning with the Princess." Dregg continued.

Hans' evil smile went from ear-to-ear. "Perfect." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the harbor. The sun was just beginning to rise. It revealed a row boat. There were six figures in it. Four were rowing the boat, and another was at the rudder behind, steering it. The five were wearing black cloaks and hoods, no one could see their faces.

The sixth figure in the boat was Anna. She had a bag over her head. Her hands were tied behind her back, and rope was wrapped around her, binding upper body and arms together.

The row boat then stopped at the sight of an incoming ship. A rather large ship, at least twice the size of Arendelle's ships. It was black, including sails, save for the white symbol of a sword and a skull at where the handle would be, on the largest sail.

The four stopped rowing and the massive ship stopped, both boats were just inches from each other. A rope ladder was thrown down to the boat. The figure in the back grabbed the tied up Anna and threw her over her shoulder. The five then climbed the latter and onto the boat.

* * *

The five had climbed onto the boat and had seen at least two dozen killers on board. Some were working at the stations, and others were just minding their own business, but stopped when they saw the five come up, with their captive.

They just stared at them until five men came from the door leading to the inside of the ship. It was Hans, Dregg, the Duke and his two guards.

"What are you all looking at?" Dregg asked his men rudely. "Get back to work!"

They all resumed what they were doing.

"Where's Silith (the snake man)?" Dregg asked

"And didn't we send a dozen of you?" The Duke tried to remember.

"Silith freed all of us." The hooded figure in front began "Unfortunately, the guards tried to stop us from escaping. Silith didn't make it, same goes for the rest of them."

Dregg looked disappointed "Silith is dead. He was my best guy. Aw well."

"On the plus side though." The hooded guy continued. "During the chaos, we killed the queen, and as you can see, grabbed the princess."

"Not usually our style." Dregg criticized. "But at least the job was done."

"Where's the proof that Elsa is dead?" Hans asked.

Another hooded figure reached inside his robe and threw him an object, which he caught. "Does her blood-soaked crown count as enough proof for you?"

Hans looked at the object. It was indeed Elsa's crown. It was covered in streams of red liquid. Hans once again smiled. "Yes, it does." He answered.

"Well then, Hans." Dregg began. "We did our part. Now for our money."

"Nor just yet." Hans brushed off. "Put her down." He told the hooded figures.

The largest one put Anna down from his shoulder and onto her knees. Hans approached and removed the bag. Anna was wide awake, with a piece of cloth covering her mouth. She looked at Hans with a hateful glare.

"I better you never thought you would see me again, huh Anna?" Hans asked

Anna could only muffle through her gag.

"Nothing to say?" Hans teased "Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to get this over with." Hans then drew his sword. "Don't worry, look at it this way. Now you and your sister can be together, forever. In the afterlife that is."

He raised his sword and brought it down. Before it could make contact however, it was blocked by another sword. Hans looked in surprise at the bearer of the opposing sword, one of the hooded figures, who had stepped in front of Anna. But this wasn't just a sword, it was a katana.

The hooded figure then delivered a round-house kick, knocking Hans back into Dregg, the Duke, and his guards. All the men on the ship looked in shock at the scene.

Dregg was the first to get up. "What in the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Saving a friend." The figure replied. He threw away his robe revealing Leonardo. Three more figures discarded their robes, revealing Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. The last one lowered his hood, showing the face of Kristof.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Hans shouted

Leo smiled. Everything went according to plan

* * *

_Five hours ago_

"Dudes and dudettes!" Mikey began "I have a plan."

"Okay, that scares me." Leo replied

"No dudes, listen." Mikey told. "Hans wants Elsa dead and proof her death, but he wants Anna alive."

"Where are you going with this?" Donnie asked

Mikey continued "We use that Black Hawk to send a fake message to the Night Blade ship, saying Elsa is dead and we have Anna. So, the four of us will wear those black robes those guys wore and go up in a boat with Anna. We can also cover Elsa's crown in red paint or something that looks like blood, as 'proof of her death'. The ship will come, and once we're on board, Hans will act like the big bad guy and gloat. And once he's out in the open, we take him down. And that Duke guy, along with the whole Night Blade. While Elsa uses her Ice Powers to freeze the water around the ship, to stop it from leaving."

All looked in surprise at Mikey

"That's…" Leo began. "That's actually a good idea."

"Yeah it…it is." Donnie stuttered in surprise

"It's, actually…" Raph stumbled "The best idea you've ever come up with."

"You guys always underestimate me." Mikey stated with pride. "Boya…Kasha!"

"Hold on!" Kristof interrupted. "You're really willing to risk Anna's life?"

"Look, Kristof." Raph began "That's the only way the plan can work."

"Then I'm going with you." Kristof said.

"Kristof!" Anna exclaimed worriedly. She did not want to see some she loved risk her life.

"If Hans is after you, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Kristof replied.

"You're coming with me no matter what, aren't you?" Anna asked as she sighed.

"Yep." Kristof said.

"Alright then." Leo began "We have our plan. Let's bring these guys down."

"Leo?" Elsa got his attention. She walked up to him. "Anna won't be hurt, right?"

"Don't worry." Leo reassured "No one's gonna hurt her."

"You promise?" Elsa asked

Leo smiled "I promise."

* * *

_Back on the ship_

The entire ship was rocked and shaken. The Turtles, Kristof, and Anna (whom he was keeping close) maintained their balance, but everyone else was rocked off their feet.

"What was that?!" The Duke shouted.

"Dregg!" One of the men from the sails on top shouted, getting his attention. "Ice has formed all around the ship! We can't move!"

"What!?" Dregg shouted

* * *

Down below. Ice was indeed forming around the massive ship. Elsa was on a thick, solid, patch of ice in the water; using her powers to shoot blasts at the base of the ship. The water around completely froze. The Ice expanded outwards from the ship and deeper into the water.

As she continued to use her powers, Elsa kept hopping Leo would keep his promise, and he and his brothers would keep her sister safe.

* * *

Back on the ship, Mikey pointed to Dregg. "The jig is up, Head-Blade!"

"'Head-Blade'?" Was all Dregg could reply out of confusion.

"DEMONS! DEMONS!" The Duke shouted as he pointed to the Turtles and cowered behind his guards.

Raph sighed. "You know?" He began "I'm just about being sick of being called a demon!"

"I know!" Donnie agreed "It's not an accurate description." Raph rolled his eyes at that, that wasn't his point.

"What are you?" Hans asked

"They're my friends." Anna told him, once Kristof finished untying her.

"And we're the ones who are going to bring you down." Leo added

"Bring us down?" Hans said with a light laugh and a smile. "Look around you."

The six looked around to the two dozen killers armed with all sorts of crude weapons.

"One party here, doesn't have the best of odds" Hans stated

"I know." Raph agreed "You should have brought A LOT more."

Hans glared at the Turtles "I don't know what you are." He began "But this does not concern you four. Step away now, and you can live the rest of your lives in peace."

Leo glared back at Hans. "Go screw yourself, pretty boy."

The turtles all drew their weapons, and Kristof drew two hatchets.

They were ready to put the spoiled prince in his place, once and for all.

**Me:** Done.

**Mordecai:** Nice one, dude.

**Bender:** Why stop here? It was getting good.

**Me:** It's a pretty long fight coming up. And _that_ fight, deserve its own chapter.

**Deadpool:** The big fight is coming up! I can't wait!

**Me:** Correction. It's _a_ big fight. Not _the_ big fight.

**Rigby:** what does that mean?

**Me: **You'll see in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:** I apologize for the lack of progress, but I had a final for a summer class I had to study for.

**Mordecai:** So you're done?

**Me:** Yep.

**Rigby:** Aw yaaah Boy!

**Bender:** Bring it on Baby!

**Deadpool:** You said it bro!

Frozen Turtles ch. 10

As Elsa finished freezing the water around the ship, she made certain it was thick and strong enough to keep the ship from moving. She saw one of the Night Blade's men go flying off the ship and land smack on the thick ice. She quickly used her powers to form ice around his unconscious body, to keep him from moving.

Elsa knew it had begun, all she could do know was hope Leo and his brothers were up to the task.

* * *

Leo blocked and parried swords coming from three men charging at him with his katana. He was backed to the edge of the ship. He blocked one sword and kicked the first one in the gut, then slammed the handle of his blade at the back of his head.

The second one came with another sword and lunged in attempt to stab him, Leo formed an 'x' with his blades and caught the opposing blade. He snapped it out of the man's hands. Leo sliced the man in his legs, immobilizing him.

The third came charging in and screaming. Leo just moved and tripped him, and watch him fall onto the thick ice below. Leo saw ice form around the man, and saw Elsa.

Elsa looked up at him, Leo smiled, telling her that they got this; before returning to the fight. That was Elsa needed, she gave a light smile of her own.

* * *

A spearman lunged at Raph. Which the turtle easily blocked with his sai. He caught the blade with one of his sai, and with the other snapped the spear in half. The man looked in shock before a foot was delivered to the face.

A small explosion had knocked Raph back a few feet. He got up and saw it come from a man on one of the ship's rope ladders. He was lighting another bomb, Raph quickly threw two shuriken at him. It nailed the man in the shoulder, he screamed in pain as he fell of the rope ladder and off the ship.

A whip was wrapped around one of Raph's hands, Raph looked and saw it came from one man a few feet away. Another whip caught Raph's other hand. Both men tried to pull, in an attempt to rip Raph's arms off. Raph simply smiled and pulled hard, crossing his arms. Both men were slammed into each other.

"This is the most fun I've had here." Raph told himself.

* * *

Donnie's staff continued to collide with swords and spears as at least four men came at him. Donnie had been pushed back to the bow of the ship, near the edge. The four men all looked at him with sinister intentions.

Donnie drew one of his smoke bombs and threw it on the ground, as the four charged in. The sounds of wood hitting people, and painful grunts could be heard in the purple smoke, until two were thrown off the edge. The smoke cleared it revealed Donnie standing triumphantly over the remaining two.

He saw more men heading his way. Donnie twirled his staff and charged in as well.

* * *

Mikey flashed his nunchuks as five men surrounded him. He did it an attempt to show off, showing he wasn't afraid, which he was not.

They all charged in. One with an axe, which Mikey caught in his chain and flipped him over into another oncoming killer.

One with a hammer came in, to which Mikey just slammed his nunchuks across his face, sending him flying.

Two charged in at the same time, Mikey just extended his chain and tossed it, wrapping around the main mast. Mikey swung around it and slammed both his feet into his two attackers.

The last one attacked with a sword, to which Mikey just back-flipped out of the way.

"Stand still! You Freak!" the killer demanded.

"Hey man." Mikey replied "You can't take the fire out of…" Mikey back-flipped again "…Doctor Flippenstein!"

"What?" The killer responded, that was all he could say. Mikey charged in and swung his nunchuks. The killer ducked, only for Mikey to do a cartwheel-kick and knock him back a couple feet.

Mikey came up to him. "You know what would have worked there?" the turtle asked. "Back-flip!" Mikey answered his own question, as the killer fell unconscious.

* * *

Kristof had two hatchets armed and ready. Two men slowly approached him, each with knives.

Anna was behind him, hiding behind the foremast. She looked at the upcoming battle with worry. Not for herself, but for Kristof.

One finally charged at him. Kristof ducked to avoid the slash, and slammed his elbow into the assassin's abdomen hard, incapacitating him.

The other tried to impale him from above as Kristof was still in a ducking position. Kristof simply gave an upward slash with one of his hatchets.

He did not see another one running at him from behind, as the killer was about to strike with his sword, he felt something hard hit him in the back of his head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Kristof turned around and saw the man on the ground, with Anna standing over him, with a broken guitar in her hands. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened.

"Where did you get that?" Kristof asked

"Found it." Anna answered. "Let's go." She said, wanting to get more involved, but Kristof stopped her.

"Whoa, hold on." He began "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"But we can help!" Anna complained.

"You wanna get involved in the middle of that?" Kristof asked, gesturing to the battle.

They both saw the Turtles duking it out with over two dozen killers, with the Turtles performing feats thought to be believed as impossible, and winning.

"Good point." Anna stated. She was smart enough to know she would just get in her friends' way.

* * *

A couple workers at Arendelle's docks had just caught notice of what was happening in the harbor. They couldn't quite make it out though.

"What's going on out there?" one of them asked.

The other worker took out a spy-glass and got a good view of what was happening. He saw the queen freezing water around a large black ship, and freezing men to the ice as they fell from the ship. He looked up at an even stranger sight. Four giant turtles were fighting over two dozen men. He then noticed the princess was there as well.

He handed the spy-glass over to his friend. "Tell me you're seeing that." He asked, hopping he wasn't going insane.

"I'm seeing, the queen freeze a ship, with four giant turtles fighting all the men on the ship. Wait is that the princess?" The second worker asked. "Get the guards! Get everyone! This they gotta see!"

* * *

Hans, the Duke, the duke's two guards, and Dregg could not believe what they were seeing.

What Dregg saw, were a bunch of monsters making his men look like push-overs. This made him quite angry. The Duke just saw four demons coming to the queen's aid, proving in his greedy mind that the queen was indeed a 'monster'. Hans didn't care what they were, they were getting in his way for revenge. He would not have his plans thwarted again.

* * *

Leo had just kicked another mercenary off the ship and onto the ice, only to be imprisoned in it like all the others down below. Leo looked in his blade and saw in the reflection an incoming sword. Leo blocked the blade with his katana and saw the wielder.

"So, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I presume." Leo stated.

"Not anymore." Hans began "Because of that stupid girl Anna, and her witch of a sister, I was banished."

"You did that to yourself." Leo corrected. "I know who you are and what you tried to do to Elsa and Anna. You tricked Anna into getting engaged to you, left her to freeze to death, and tried to kill Elsa. And you told her she killed her own sister, and you smiled."

"Am I supposed to be hurt by that?" Hans asked, with no sense of regret.

"You are by far, the biggest coward I have ever met, in my entire life. And I've met quite a few." Leo spat in disgust.

Hans growled "No one insults me like that."

"Guess what?" Leo said. "Karma's coming right back at you, and you can't weasel your way out of this one."

Hans has heard enough. He swung his sword, which Leo easily blocked.

* * *

Raph smiled as he looked at the unconscious men he had just taken down. An arrow was shot right passed his face, he turned and saw the Duke of Weselton, with his two guards, each with cross-bows.

"That was just a warning shot, demon." The Duke warned "We've had enough of that witch Elsa and her pets."

"First of all…" Raph began "We're not demons. Second of all, I'm no one's pet. And third, just because someone's got powers, doesn't make her a witch."

"Just like a demon to defend his mistress…" The Duke began, but was interrupted.

"I said, I'm not a demon you moron!" Raph stated "So why don't you get lost 'Oh Mighty Duke of Weaseltown'?"

"'Weselton'!" The duke corrected sharply. The two guards aimed there crossbows at Raph

"Crossbows? Really?" Raph asked with a cocked-eyebrow. He was hoping for an actual challenge.

* * *

Mikey and Donnie had just finished off three more assassins, and fist-bumped each other. They turned and saw Dregg, with two rather large swords.

"So Head-Blade wants to play?" Mikey taunted

"My name is Dregg!" Dregg shouted "And who are you to challenge the might of the Night Blade?"

"'Might of the Night Blade'?" Donnie repeated "Dude, we know a couple of _squirrels_ who can fight harder than these chumps."

"And a dog and a fish." Mikey added.

"That does it!" Dregg yelled as he charged in at the two turtles.

* * *

Kristof punched one more assassin off the ship. "I think that's all of them." He mused.

"Looks like it." Anna agreed. They both looked at where the Turtles are now.

"Still think we should help?" Kristof asked with a half-smile

"Nah, I think we would just get in the way." Anna answered. All they could do was just sit back and watch the show.

* * *

Elsa was just now walking around the ship on her thick 'island' of ice. Freezing any mercenary that she may have missed. She did a count, there were at least twenty of them there. She was a tad-bit amazed at how the Turtles easily beat all those killers, and were keeping Anna safe. She wasn't completely surprised though, not after hearing about some of the adventures the Turtles had

When she froze the last of them, she looked out to Arendelle and saw what looked like the entire kingdom at the docks, looking out at the battle. She got a tad worried for a second, but a thought came to her. The Turtles have already done so much for her, and she had just found a way to repay them.

* * *

Leo continued to block Hans' strikes. Katana clashed with broad-sword. Though Hans was trying hard, Leo wasn't giving much effort. This guy really wasn't much of a challenge.

"That all you got?" Leo taunted "I could do this all day."

Hans growled and slashed. Leo just knocked the sword out of Hans' hands and kicked him away.

Hans growled as he got up. He raised his fists, wanting to take the turtle in hand-to-hand combat.

Leo withdrew his blades and made a gesture to bring it on, accepting the challenge.

Hans charged in and volleyed punches at Leo. Leo simply blocked with his arm or swerved out of the way, still no challenge.

"And here I thought this was gonna be a real fight." Leo taunted.

"You will not get in my WAY!" Hans shouted.

"Revenge huh?" Leo mused "You sound just like someone I know." Leo began has Hans continued to try and punch him. "He let his need for vengeance cloud his judgment, which lead to him getting beaten quite a few times." Leo lectured, Hans still trying to hit him. "Funny thing about revenge. It gives you tunnel-vision, let's you see what's only in front of you, and nothing else. And pretty soon, if you let it consume you…" Leo jumped, Hans looked around frantically for him, but couldn't fight him. "…You lose sight of everything." Leo finished from behind, Hans' went wide-eyed.

Hans turned around only to see Leo deliver an uppercut, knocking him off his feet and into the air. Hans landed on his front, before he slumped into unconsciousness.

"One punch." Leo mused. "Still no challenge."

* * *

Raph continued to dodge the arrows the Duke's guards shot at him with their crossbows. It wasn't that hard, especially since the turtle had experience dodging laser blasts from Kraang droids.

The guards kept getting more and more frustrated, as they continued to miss. They finally ran out. They both looked to each other and nodded. The two discarded their crossbows and drew their swords.

"Alright, finally some excitement!" Raph exclaimed, Sais at the ready.

The two attacked. Raph blocked both their attacks with his sai. He kicked one in the face and sent him flying at the edge. He grabbed the other one and threw him at his partner. Both fell off the edge and onto the ice.

Raph turned to the Duke as the Duke was ponding and pulling at the door leading inside the ship.

As the Duke tried desperately to get the door open, a sai was thrown and stuck the door, shocking the Duke. He turned and saw Raph grab him by his shirt and throw him to the ground. When the Duke tried to get up, Raph put his foot on his chest.

"I'd stay down, if I were you." Raph warned. "And don't even think about calling me the d-word."

"Don't kill me! DON'T KILL ME!" The Duke screamed

"Oh don't worry." Raph assured "There's a nice cell with your name on it, Weaseltown." Raph intentionally mistaken, with a smug grin

"It's WESELTON!" The Duke shouted "Weselton! Demon!"

"Oooh." Raph said as he shook his head, still a smile. "I warned you."

* * *

Elsa was just about to freeze the Duke's guards when she heard screaming and saw the Duke fall and hit the pile of his two guards.

Elsa looked up and saw Raph, dusting his hands, with a smug grin. Elsa smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Donnie and Mikey kept avoiding all of Dregg's attacks. He slashed madly with his large swords, but the two avoided them with ease. They flipped and dodge, not even bothering to attack, which really ticked off Dregg,

"Stop your fancy jumping!" Dregg shouted "Fight like Men!"

"Do you see a _man_ around?" Donnie asked as he drove a foot into Dregg's knee.

Dregg screamed in pain at his dislocated knee, and saw Mikey deliver multiple nunchuks strikes all over his front.

After about ten or fifteen hits, Dregg was down for the count. "Head-Blade's looking a little dull." Mikey teased

* * *

The Turtles all came to the ship, the bad guys were done. They all high-fived each other and gave each other fist-bumps.

"'Night Blade'?" Raph began "More like the "'Dork Blades'."

Anna came running up to them. "You guys were AMAZING!" She shouted "You were all… and they were all… and then…"

"Slow down Anna." Kristof said as he put his hands on her shoulders, calming her down. "I think they know."

A pillar of ice rose to the ship. With Elsa on the top. Elsa stepped onto the ship to greet her new friends.

"You four really are something." She congratulated, right before Anna ran up to her with a hug, which Elsa was happy to return. The turtles, even Raph, couldn't help but smile at that. The warm and fuzzies were all interrupted by a grunt.

Hans struggled to get up. He flipped onto his back, he opened his eyes to see Leo pointing his blade at him. Giving Hans a glare of contempt.

The other turtles gathered around as well, with Kristof, Anna, and Elsa. Each with their own glare of contempt as well.

Hans could only sigh in disappointment and raise his hands. "I surrender." He admitted.

Leo turned to Raph with a mischievous smile. "Wanna accept his surrender, Raph?"

Raph cracked his knuckles with his own smile of mischief. "Not yet."

* * *

The next thing Hans knew, he was thrown into a sewage pit in the middle of Arendelle. He looked up, covered in raw sewage, to see Raph dusting his hands, surrounded by Leo, Elsa, Donnie, Kristof, and Anna. "Now we accept your surrender." Raph told him

"Gain-way bros!" Mikey shouted as he ran and threw an object into the sewage pit and slammed the lid.

"What did you throw in there?" Anna asked

"Hornet's nest." Mikey answered plainly. They all looked a bit wide-eyed. They then heard angry buzzing and Hans screaming in pain down below. Mikey and Raph then fist-bumped.

Donnie's smile faded as he looked behind them all. "Um… guys?"

Everybody looked, and they saw what appeared to be all of Arendelle's populace.

The turtles saw the many eyes of men, women, and children all starring at them. No cover, no disguises, just four mutant turtles.

"Well, let the screaming commence." Raph began with a sigh, fearing the worst. To their surprise no screaming came.

A little girl walked out from the crowd, hiding something behind her back. She slowly approached Leo. When the girl came right up to the blue-cladded Turtle, Leo had a few sweat drops drip from his head.

The girl smiled and, to his surprise, handed him a small white flower.

Leo and his brothers all looked wide-eye at this. Elsa walked up to the girl, took the flower and handed it to Leo.

The girl's mother walked up to the group. "That's my daughter's way of saying 'thank you'"

"You don't think we're weird and scary?" Leo asked

"Of course not." The mother replied. "You saved our queen's life, who are we to complain."

Elsa stepped up. "Everyone!" She announced "Today, we will honor Arendelle's new heroes!" She gestured behind her. "Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael; the Ninja Turtles!"

To this everyone cheered. In the midst of the cheering kingdom, Anna and Kristof smiled looking at the heroes of the day.

The Turtles' look of shock soon turned to smiles of joy and relief.

"I could get used to this." Raph said.

"This is incredible." Donnie stated

"Yeah bros!" Mikey agreed "Were Heroes!"

Leo smiled and looked at the queen. "Elsa…" Leo began, getting her attention. "Thanks."

"Hey." She began "What are friends for?"

* * *

_New York_

It was night time. In the midst of the big apple was an abandoned cathedral. Only it was not abandoned. It was the home and lair of the Foot Clan; the Turtles' worst enemy.

In the roof of the cathedral was a throne, and the one who sat in the throne was the dreaded leader of the Foot Clan, a master of ninjitsu, and Japan's deadliest killer. Oroku Saki, the Shredder.

On Shredder's right stood the mutant Assassin, Tiger Claw. Shredder's second-in-command; and his greatest student.

Down below the throne, below the flight of stairs, standing at the wall, arms crossed was the martial artist, formally known as Chris Bradford. But now he was the mutant dog, named Rahzar (Mikey gave him that name)

Pacing in the same level, across the room, was Rahzar's partner. Formerly a street thug and leader of the Purple Dragons, Xever. Now he was a mutant, cybernetic fish; which Mikey has called Fishface.

The four were waitng for a report from their partner, and have been waiting for quite some time. Finally, a Kraang-droid head appeared from the left of Shredder's throne, displaying the hologroam of a Kraang Droid.

"_Greetings, one called, Shredder"_ The droid greeted

"Your report, is late." Shredder observed. "What is the status of your portal?"

"_That which as known as the portal, that will lead to the dimension of Kraang, cannot be completed."_ The Kraang began "_The ones known as the Turtles intervened"_

Shredder slammed his fist on the throne's arm when he heard that. "What happened?" He growled.

The Kraang droid told Shredder how the Turtles got in the Kraang base, stole the dimensional inducer, and vanished with it.

"You are incapable of travelling between dimensions?" Tiger Claw asked

"_Negative"_Kraang corrected "_Kraang can travel between dimensions, in that which is known as small squads, but those which are known as armies cannot be transported."_

"Do you have any _good_ news?" Fishface asked

_"That which is good news is…"_ Kraang began "_Kraang has determined the dimension, the ones known as the turtles, traveled to. Kraang is preparing that which is known as a squad to retrieve that which is known as the dimensional inducer."_

"I will send two of my agents to assist you." Shredder told the alien "Await for them"

The Kraang droid nodded and the hologram cut-off.

"Bradford, Xever." Shredder called

"Yes, Master Shredder?" Rahzar asked

"You will go to this dimension with the Kraang." Shredder instructed. "But, your primary objective is locating the Turtles. You will find them, and bring their broken bodies to me, and wipe out anyone who stands in your way."

"Don't worry, Master Shredder." Rahzar reassured "The Turtles are as good as dead."

"And if anyone does get in our way…" Fishface began "We'll peel the skin off of them, and drop them at your feet."

The two evil mutants left Shredder's lair, ready to do what they do best. Fight and kill.

**Me:** Duh, duh, duh!

**Mordecai:** That can't be good.

**Rigby:** No, not at all.

**Deadpool:** Can't wait to see how _this_ works out.

**Bender:** S*** just got real.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:** I'm still here.

**Deadpool:** Where ya been?

**Me:** Sorry for not updating sooner, but school's starting back up for me. So I won't be able to update as quickly as before.

**Mordecai:** Got we understand

**Rigby:** Ya man, you got your own life.

**Me:** Thanks guys.

**Bender:** Come on, let's get on with it.

Frozen Turtles Ch. 11

_New York sewers_

Within the lair of the Turtles, was the former human Hamato Yoshi, now the rat master known as Master Splinter, mentor and father of Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. He sat in the lair's dojo, meditating. His breath smooth and slow. He seemed completely at ease and in perfect harmony with the universe and nature. However, this peace was interrupted when he sensed tension in the air.

Splinter opened his eyes slowly, and his ears picked up footsteps pacing coming from outside the dojo.

* * *

Outside the dojo, there was someone pacng in the lair's living area. It was the teenage Kunoichi, Karai, or Miwa. She had been the adoptive daughter of Shredder most of her life, but after realizing Splinter was her true father, and the monster Shredder really is, she left the Foot and joined Splinter. Shredder did not take that lightly, when she tried to get revenge on him, she was accidentally mutated into a snake-like creature. Recently however, she was able to get her mutation under control, she could transform from her snake-form to her human-form at will, provided she didn't get too angry.

"Miwa?" Karai heard, stopping her pacing. She turned to her father. "What troubles you my daughter?"

"'What troubles me'?" Karai asked, rather loudly "The Turtles have been gone for too long, that's what troubles me."

"One must learn to be patient." Splinter told his daughter.

"Oh I've been patient alright." Karai began "I've been patient for THREE DAYS! I know I just got here, but normally a recon mission doesn't last that very long."

"I sense tension and worry in your tone." Splinter observed.

"Well of course I'm worried." Karai retorted "My brothers have been gone for three days! I've tried to call them on their T-phones, but no answer."

"They are fully capable of taking care of themselves." Splinter defended

"I know they can." Karai said "But shouldn't you be worried to? They're your sons."

Splinter sighed a bit, and looked away for a moment. "I do worry, I fear for their safety every time they leave the lair."

Karai calmed down a bit before continuing. "It's been three days though, something isn't right." Karai then began walking towards the exit, into the abandoned subway tunnel.

"Karai? Where are you going?" Splinter asked

"I'm going to look for them." Karai answered

"But you know that Shredder is looking for you." Splinter reminded.

"Some of us can't just sit here and do nothing." Karai argued before leaving the lair.

Splinter felt a sense of shame come over him. Those were the exact words April O'Neil told him during the Technodrome-crisis with the Kraang. Splinter's look of guilt quickly turned to that of determination.

* * *

Karai was walking down the tunnel but stopped when she heard her father call out.

"Wait!" Karai turned around and saw Splinter come up towards her.

"Don't try and stop me father." Karai told him

"I'm going with you." Splinter said

"What?" was all Karai could say

"You are correct. Something is not right here." Splinter began "And if my sons are in danger, and my daughter is risking herself to find them, I will not stand by and let my children be put in harm's way."

Karai smiled at that. All she could do was embrace Splinter in a hug. Splinter was a tad surprised, before returning the hug. Karai rarely showed off her soft side.

They broke out of it, and Splinter was the first to speak "Let us find my sons, and your brothers."

* * *

_New York City, night time, 5 hours later_

Karai and Splinter both split up to cover more ground. During their search, they kept to the roof tops and off the streets. Splinter advised Karai to remain conspicuous during the search.

Splinter leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He would occasionally look down quickly into an alley way, or down into the streets. His acute senses allowed him to capture all the details very quickly. When he was certain the area he was searching didn't have anything that could be useful he left. After five hours, he decided to head to the rendezvous point where Karai would be waiting.

* * *

Karai was on the roof of a movie theater, talking into her T-phone. "You're sure you haven't seen them?" the caller's answer couldn't be heard, only Karai heard it. "We've been searching for five hours and haven't turned up with anything." She paused as the caller told her something. "I'm sure they're alright but still…" the caller interrupted Karai briefly, she couldn't help but sigh. "Alright. I'll let you know if we find anything. Okay, thanks anyway. Bye." Karai hung up, a disappointed look on her face.

Splinter had just landed on the roof. "April hasn't seen them either." Karai told Splinter.

"Have you tried Casey?" Splinter asked

"Yes I have, dead end there to." Karai relayed "Anything on your end?"

"I'm afraid not." Splinter disappointedly answered.

Karai looked off into a random direction, but something got her attention. "Father." She said, getting his attention, pointing in the direction.

Splinter looked where she was pointing and saw what got her attention. It was Rahzar and Fishface. They were across the street, running and leaping from roof-top to roof-top, they hadn't noticed Splinter or Karai.

"What do you think _they're_ after?" Karai asked

"I cannot say for certain." Splinter answered

Karai thought of something that made her eyes wide. "Wait. What if they know something about the Turtles?"

"Perhaps." Splinter thought, stroking his thin beard. "But they may not."

"What if they do, though?" Karai questioned "Maybe Shredder…"

"You may be right." Splinter agreed "Follow close, but do not let them spot us"

Karai nodded, and the two pursued the two evil mutants.

* * *

Rahzar and Fishface have been jumping and running for about half-an-hour, and thankfully, hadn't noticed their pursuers.

The two stopped when they reached their destination, the roof of a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

Splinter and Karai stopped at the roof across the ware-house and watched their quarry enter in through a celling window. Before Splinter could follow, Karai took out two white balls and handed one to Splinter.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A special kind of powder." Karai answered. "Put it on, and it'll mask our scent from Bradford."

"Good thinking." Splinter congratulated, before opening the ball, and spreading the powder around his body. On his neck, his arms, and a little coating on his robe; Karai followed suit as well. When they were certain they were scent-invisible they jumped to the warehouse rooftop and entered in through the celling window

* * *

When they two got in, they stuck to the ceiling beams to avoid being spotted. They looked down and were both surprised at what they saw. There were at least five dozen Kraang droids, and even a Kraang ship just hovering off the floor. There were a few Kraang at the counsels, but all the rest had their signature laser rifles, it looked like they were preparing for a full-scale assault. Rahzar and Fishface were talking with the apparent Kraang in charge.

"Is your squad ready?" Rahzar asked

"That which is known as, the search and destroy squad that is meant for the purpose of both searching and destroying is in the status that is known as ready." The Kraang answered.

"We'll take that as a 'yes'" Fishface stated. "So, what is the plan, again?"

"That which is known as the plan is, to find to travel to the dimension that Kraang wishes to travel to." The Kraang relayed "Kraang will search for that which is known as the dimensional inducer, as well to locate the ones called the turtles."

Splinter and Karai looked at each other with that statement.

"Okay, we have an idea where they are now." Karai summed up. "So do we attack?"

"No." Splinter answered "Neither of us know how to use the Kraang's technology. If we attack, we risk stranding my sons in wherever they are."

"So what _do_ we do?" Karai asked impatiently

"We'll follow them through their portal." Splinter began. "Once we're through we'll find the Turtles, and we'll fend off this assault together."

"Got it." Karai said.

With that, the two quickly and quietly jumped from the celing beams. The silently made their way to a stack of boxes at the end of the warehouse. They hid behind and were completely unnoticed by the Kaang and Shredder's mutants.

"That which is known as the coordinates are found." One of the Kraang at the counsel reported.

"Activating that which is known as the portal" Another kraang answered.

With that, a large pink, glowing, triangular-shapped portal opened and expanded till it almost reached the celling then stopped.

"What are we waiting for then?" Fishface asked "Let's go crack some shells."

Fishface and Rahzar were the first to enter the portal, followed by the many armed Kraang droids. The Kraang ship entered the portal as well. Right before it did though, Karai and Splinter quickly ran from they're hiding place and entered the portal right before it closed.

* * *

_Large Cave, North Mountains near Arendelle._

Within a large (at least three stories high), empty, cold cave. A huge, pink triangular portal opened. As soon as it did, the mutant dog and fish emerged. Soon, the five dozen Kraang droid soldiers emerged as well, followed by the hovering Kraang scout ship. As soon as the ship left, Karai and Splinter came out from the portal right before it closed. Still unnoticed. Karai and Splinter each hid behind a large stalagmite.

Rahzar and Fishface soon left the cave to look at the sight in front of them. It seemed like day time, but there was snow and snow-covered evergreens everywhere.

They looked around, and something caught Xever's attention. "Down there!" Fishface pointed down the slope. Razar looked and they could see a large settlement near the sea. Even though they were far enough away, they could tell it was a lively and populated place.

"Hundred bucks says the Turtles are down there." Rahzar said.

A Kraang droid walked between them, with a small scanner in its hands. "That which is known as the inducer that is the dimensional inducer is in that human settlement." The droid relayed.

"Are all of you going down there?" Rahzar asked.

"Negative." The Kraang aswnered "A few Kraang will remain behind in that which is known as the cave that is the cave that Kraang emerged from. Kraang must make a temporary base, a base in which Kraang can call more Kraang for backup and Kraang can travel in and out of this dimension."

"Alright." Rahzar said. "My partner and I will stay here and guard." This earned a surprised look from Fishface.

"Understood." The Kraang relayed.

Fishface pulled Rahzar close and whispered. "Exactly what are you doing?"

"We don't know if the Turtles are down there, and I don't want to give away ourselves just yet." Rahzar answered "Besides, if they _are_ down there, the Kraang will soften them up, then we finish the job."

Fishface couldn't help but smile at his partner's plan. "Bradford, there are times that I like you."

* * *

From behind an Evergreen, just outside the cave, Karai and Splinter had just made it out of the cave without making even a peep. They had just caught Rahzar's plan. All Karai could do was glare.

"Those cowards." Karai gritted, her eyes almost turned into slits, right before Splinter put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself my child." Splinter told her in a smooth, relaxing tone.

Karai breathed deeply and calmed down, her eyes turned back to normal. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just…"

"I know." Splinter agreed. "But we cannot afford to give ourselves away. We are here now, let's find the rest of our family."

"Alright. Let's go." Karai responded. The two then made their way down the mountain, staying out of sight of the small Kraang army heading in the same direction.

**Me:** Done

**Mordecai:** Now things are getting interesting.

**Righy:** Can't wait to read more.

**Deadpool:** What happens next? Tell me! Tell me!

**Me:** Sorry, no spoilers.

**Deadpool:** Aw man.

**Me:** Anyway, like I said, School's starting back up for me, so I won't get my updates in quickly. But, I have a poll up on my profile in regards to an "Avatar: The Last Airbender" crossover I want to do, that I urge my readers to check out (please)

**Bender:** I'll check it out.

**Me:** Only fanfic writers can vote

**Bender:** Bite my shiny metal ass.

**Me:** Hey I didn't make that rule. Anyway, please check it out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:** Hi everybody!

**Mordecai:** Glad to hear from you.

**Rigby:** Where have you been?

**Me:** Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a busy schedule.

**Deadpool:** Oh yeah; school, a job, cross country; you've got your work cut out for ya.

**Bender:** You need to learn to chillax, like me, Bender.

**Me:** Some of us have lives you know. Anyway, to those of you who encourage me to continue this, I thank you, all the support helps. But now, I AM going to finish this, it'll be a while, but I WON'T leave it hanging, so don't worry about that.

Frozen Turtles, Ch. 12

_Arendelle, Castle courtyard._

It was a bright, sunny afternoon for all of Arendelle. Within the courtyard, we can see Donnie and Kristof dueling with staffs. While Kristof was indeed trying, Donnie clearly wasn't.

Kristof would strike and sweep with his staff, while Donnie simply blocked it with little effort. When Kristof charged in, Donnie merely tripped him.

Kristof got up, groaning to see the purple-clad turtle offering a helping hand, which the ice master gratefully accepted.

"You're getting better" Donnie congratulated

"Not nearly as good as you though." Kristof admitted. "I mean, you beat up dozens of assassins with only a stick! I got just three or four."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Donnie consulted "My brothers and I have been training since before we could walk, you really hadn't had any combat training, and ninjitsu isn't something you pick up overnight."

"I know." Kirstof replied. "But still, anything's better than nothing."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Donnie agreed.

Kristof smiled at his friend's advice.

"Hey guys, what are you up too?" They heard Anna shout. They both turned to see her leaving the castle's inner gate to the courtyard, with Olaf riding Sven next to her.

"Donnie's showing me a few basic ninjitsu moves" Kristof explained

"Ooh. Cool." Olaf agreed. "Could I learn some of that?"

"Well uh…" Donnie had second thoughts about training a snow-man ninjitsu, due to it being impossible, but he noticed something. "Hey where's Mikey? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"He told me to come out here, said he wanted to show me something." Anna explained "Didn't say what."

"Knowing Mikey, it's probably going to be something crazy" Donnie said.

"AND HERE WE ARE FOLKS!" They heard a voice shout. They all turned to the top of the castle, where they saw Mikey at the highest point, the tip of the tower, holding a skate board and balancing at the top. "AND NOW THE KID GOES FOR THE WOLD RECORD!" Mikey shouted, as if he were a sports announcer "HE WILL ATTEMPT TO JUMP A CASTLE COURTYARD!"

They easily picked up on his hint. "He's not serious" Kirstof stated

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted as he jumped on his board and started riding down the roof.

"He's serious." Donnie replied

As Mikey rode straight down the large diagonal roof, closer to the edge, which was curved up like a ram; Donnie had the look on his face saying _why am I not surprised?_ Kristof looked surprised, thinking Mikey was either really brave, or really stupid, Sven had the same look as well. Anna had a look of extreme worry, not wanting her new best friend to get hurt. Olaf just gazed in amazement.

Mikey finally reached the edge, which he flew straight off. Once he was in the air, he took out his nunchucks and with them formed the shapes of specific letters; first was a T, next was an M, the third was an N, the last was another T. He finally made it to the smaller outer gate, which he grinded against the edge of and around the outer wall. He jumped off when he was about to slam against the wall, and landed safely in the courtyard. But not before he slammed his foot on his board, and caught it.

"And he sticks it!" Mikey shouted.

"That was Amazing!" Anna shouted as she ran towards Mikey "How did you do that?!" She excitedly asked.

"Years of practice sister, years of practice." Mikey answered

"Have you always done stuff like that?" Kirstof asked

"Yeah dude, my bros and I always board back in New York." Mikey replied

"Where'd you even get that skate board?" Donnie queried

"It was in the Shellraiser." Mikey answered. "Hey, any of you guys seen Raph?"

"Oh, I know! I know!" Olaf answered like an elementary school student, with his stick arm raised. "I think he said 'I'm not sticking around here, I've got stuff to do'" Olaf said, chaning his tone to sound more like the red-clad turtle.

"I do not sound like that." They heard a voice replied. They all turned to Raph who climbed over the wall and into the courtyard.

"Where have you been?" Donnie asked

"I was trying to get some running in, which I couldn't thanks to everyone in town swarming me." Raph explained

"Dude, those are our fans." Mikey said "It could be worse"

"Whatever" Raph replied

Ever since the Turtles saved Elsa and Anna from Hans and the Nightblade, Elsa introduced them as their kingdom's newest heroes. Everybody in town loved them, especially the children. They could walk out in broad day light and no one would start a panic, not like in New York. Though they would be forced back to the castle due to their fans swarming them and asking questions: Where did they come from? Have they always been turtles? Are there others like you? Why do you wear headbands and carry weapons? The only thing that kept them from swarming the castle where the guards.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Anna asked "Everybody in Arendelle loves you guys."

"I'm glad, don't get me wrong, but it's not like we can live hear 24/7" Raph said

"Right." Anna remember "I'm sure Splinter and your sister are missing you guys."

"'Sister'?" Kristof and Olaf asked at the same time.

"Mikey hear told me you guys had a sister." Anna explained, causing both Donnie and Raph to give a partial glare at their youngest brother, Mikey smiled innocently.

"Ooh you four have a sister?" Olaf asked excitedly. "What's she like, I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

The Turtles each exchanged glances, knowing how wrong Olaf was. "Yeeaaaa… no. Not really" Raph stated

"What do you mean?" Anna asked "What is she like?"

"Well, she's not really 'nice' to say; she's more sarcastic, rude, and rebellious." Donnie said

"As for 'gentle' she's actually quite deadly, especially if she gets pissed off." Raph added

"She takes a while to warm up to." Mikey said

"How come you guys never said anything about her?" Kristof queried

"Um… well…" Donnie began

"Hey where's Elsa?" Mikey asked, not wanting to get to in deep with this scenario, because they would have to bring up a certain someone who want's each of their heads on his wall.

"I think I saw her and Leo somewhere upstairs." Olaf said.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Anna asked

* * *

_Elsa's room_

From the queen's room was both her and Leonardo. Both were sitting on the floor, each with their eyes closed and in a meditative position. Leo thought it would be a good idea to teach Elsa how to meditate, to better control her powers. Granted, she has better control than she did when she was younger, but she still had trouble. And not wanting to risk repeating events on her coronation party, she gratefully accepted Leo's offer, though it proved to be harder than she originally thought.

Leo sat on his knees and legs, his hands on his upper legs. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and steady. He seemed completely at peace.

Elsa was in the same position, right next to Leo. Though at first she looked content, but a few seconds later, she began to lose focus. She opened her eyes and broke out of the trance. She looked at Leo still in his trance. She tried again. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Elsa seemed to get back into it, but soon slipped out of it again. She grunted as she did.

"You okay?" She heard someone ask, she turned to Leo who was looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine" Elsa answered "It's just… I can't seem to focus."

"Yeah I noticed." Leo observed "What's wrong?"

"You know how I said I can control my powers better now right?" Elsa asked, to which Leo nodded. "Well… I still can but… I can't help but think what if I…"

"Do something bad?" Leo finished "Maybe freezing the kingdom again? Or even Anna?"

Elsa nodded "I just, can't help but worry."

"You can't let fear control you." Leo instructed "You have to learn to face it, or it'll stick with you the rest of your life, believe me I know"

"That's the thing, Leo." The queen replied "I don't think I know how."

"I think I do." Leo said, gaining the queen's curiosity. "Try it again, except this time; focus on something else."

"What?" Elsa asked

"Anything." Leo replied "It could be a person, an object, or a moment in your life. Something that makes you feel happy and content."

Elsa thought for a moment, trying to think of something, she then smiled. "I think I have something."

"Then give it a whirl." Leo encouraged.

Elsa resumed her meditation, this time with Leo observing. She inhaled deeply, and a smile slowly formed. She slowly got up on her feet, eyes still closed. She walked a few feet, earning a curious gaze from Leo. She stopped, her eyes still closed and still smiling. She slowly opened her hands, with white and blue sparkles forming. Elsa casted energy onto the floor, which slowly rose until it reached five feet in height. She stopped, and what stood was an ice sculpture of Leonardo.

Leo looked in surprise at what Elsa just made. It looked exactly like him, it captured every detail, from the mask to the straps, to the sheathed swords on his back, the shell, the eyes, even a smiling face.

"Well, what do you think? Not too shabby?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Elsa…" Leo exhaled. "I… this is…" the blue-clad turtle tried to find the right words. A smile formed himself. "Amazing. Don't know why you thought this was a curse."

"Well, it's my way of saying 'thank you'." Elsa replied

"What were you thinking of?" Leo asked

"It was me and Anna. We were little. We were outside in the snow, playing, making a snow-man, snowball fights, sledding. Just that moment." Elsa began "its years ago, but… it's the best I got."

"Well, if it makes you happy, then just focus on that moment." Leo explained. "And I thought your 'thank you' was the whole 'Heroes of Arendelle' thing." He joked "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Are you kidding?!" Elsa asked "That was the _least_ I could do. You and your brothers have done so much to help me. Not just saving me and my kingdom, but just being there. You four have had no problems with my powers, and Anna just loves you guys; why just yesterday she said Michelangelo was like a younger brother to her, in fact, all of you are like brothers to her."

"We'll we do what we can." Leo said

"I'm serious, and here you are, helping me with my powers. I kinda agree with her." Elsa explained. She had really come to view the turtles as brothers to her, she even thought of Leo as an older brother, despite that he was technically younger.

"You four have done so much, there's no words to express how grateful I am" Elsa said

"Just a thank you is good enough." Leo replied, smiling.

"Hey, um, Anna did mention something of you four having a sister, what's that about?" Elsa asked

Leo's smile dropped at that. "Well… it's a little complicated." Leo didn't want to share this information, primarily he would have to bring up a certain enemy of his, and he didn't want to terrify Elsa.

"How's that?" Elsa asked

"You see, uh…" Leo began, until something rocked the entire castle, knocking both of them off their feet.

"What was that?!" Elsa shouted

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Leo assumed

* * *

_Castle courtyard_

A large explosion erupted from the ground by the main gate, catching the attention of the three turtles, two humans, snow-man and reindeer.

From the smoking crater, came out three figures; completely unfamiliar to the humans, but all-too familiar to the turtles; Kraang droids.

"What the heck?!" Kristof stated

"Who are these guys?!" Anna asked

"Oooh crud." Raph said

"Kraang, the ones known as the turtles have been located by Kraang." One of the droids observed

"Those known as the turtles have made allies with the humans of the dimension of which Kraang as traveled too" the second droid stated

"Destroy first, capture for interrogation later." The third droid repeated before they began blasting

The turtles ducked and jumped out of blaster fire. Raph helped Krstiof and Anna get to cover behind the fountain, Sven and Olaf followed.

"You stay here." Raph instructed as he drew his sai and jumped to the battle.

_Castle halls_

Leo and Elsa ran through the halls to get to the courtyard to get to their friends and respective siblings. When they turned a corner, they came to two kraang droids, each with a primed blaster.

"It is the one known as Leonardo." One of the droids said before they began blasting.

Leo tackled Elsa behind the corner, and out of the line of fire.

"What are those things?!" Elsa exclaimed

"Bad guys. _Major_ bad guys." Leo explained. "Just stay here, I got this." He drew both his blades and charged in.

Both droids tried to shoot the turtle down, but he was quick to avoid all of them. He rolled and kicked one off to the side. Then moved to slice the second one in half. Once that droid was dealt with, the one he had previously kicked got back up and was about to shoot him, until a force slammed it against the wall.

Leo turned to see the Kraang droid stuck to the wall, with its arms and legs bound to it by ice. He then turned to Elsa who had just lowered her arms. "I take it you know what these things are?" She asked

Before Leo could answer, the Kraang itself launched from the droid and leapt onto Elsa's chest. She fell to the floor, it crawled to her face and snarled at her. She screamed as she threw it away. The Kraang then began to quickly crawl back towards Elsa, as she stammered backwards wanting to get as far from the hideous creature as possible. But it came at an alarming rate, before it got to close, Leo blocked its path with his katana. He kicked it away, when it landed it squealed as it stammered away

Leo looked back to the terrified queen, who was breathing exasperatedly and looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"You alright?" Leo asked, offering Elsa a hand, which she took.

"What… was… that?" She stammered

"I'll explain later, right now we have to find our friends." Leo told her.

* * *

_Castle courtyard_

Anna, Kristof, and Sven hid behind the fountain as the fight outside continued. Olaf was easily distracted by the purple bolts that flew by.

"oooooh. Pretty." He lulled

Raph was able to leap over the blasts one of the Kraang droids shot at him. He jammed his Sai right into its neck and severed its head.

Donnie twirled his staff to deflect the shoots from the droid he was up against, he deflected one of the bolts back to the gun, knocking it out of the robotic hands. Donnie then batted the droid away.

Mikey rolled around the ground, avoiding any of the blasts, he then used his nunchuck chain to wrap around the droid and toss it into the fountain.

The two humans and deer looked as the droid short-circuited from the water. The both saw pink tentacles emerge from the machine's chest as the Kraang emerged and snarled at them. Anna screamed and instinctively clung to Kristof, who to screamed, the reindeer went wide eyed.

The kraang was then bashed in the head by Mikey's nunckuck, right before Mikey grabbed the creature and threw it down the hole it came out of.

Once the fight was over, the Turtles regrouped. The three came together to discuss what happened, but before anyone could say anything, Leo and Elsa ran out into the courtyard.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted. Anna ran to her elder sister and they both embraced. Leo came to his brothers.

"You guys had some too?" Leo asked

"Yeah." Raph answered. "How did they even find us?"

"Wait, hold on." Kristof interrupted. "You knew what those things were?"

"Unfortunately." Donnie said

"Those creatures are called the Kraang." Leo said

"'The Kraang'?" Elsa asked

"What's a Kraang?" Anna asked as well.

"There these creatures from another world called Dimension X." Donnie began "They're a hostile race who have been trying to turn our home into a place they can live on."

"Yeah." Mikey said "These guys are the same ones who invented the mutagen"

This revelation made the humans and reindeer have wide eyes.

"Those things turned you into, well, you?!" Anna questioned

"Accidentally, but yeah." Leo answered

"I bet they could use a hug." Olaf said out of nowhere

"No!" Mikey exclaimed "These guys are _not_ huggers."

"Mikey's right." Leo added "You're more likely to get killed by them."

"Well, at least they're gone. Right?" Mikey mused

"No, when it comes to Kraang, there's never just a few." Donnie said.

"You're saying there's _more _of those things?!" Elsa asked.

The next thing that was heard was screaming and explosions coming from the kingdom; getting all their attention.

"Does that answer your question?" Raph said.

**Me:** Done. And another one is coming soon.

**Mordecai:** an update that quickly?

**Me:** I want to thank my viewers for being so patient, by giving them a double-header.

**Rigby:** Sounds like a plan.

**Deadpool:** How soon?

**Me:** Tomorrow

**Bender: **BRING IT ON BABY!


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:** Welcome everyone!

**Mordecai:** That was quick

**Me:** Like I said, I wanted to reward my followers with a double header for being so patient with me.

**Rigby:** Plus you did leave it at a cliffhanger last time

**Me:** I know, but it was supposed to be a single, long, chapter; but I ran out of time to complete it, so I decided to split it in half.

**Deadpool:** Don't you have something to say?

**Me:** Right. For those of you who follow the TMNT 2012 TV show; the season 2 finale has already come out, with the season 3 premiere coming out this Friday. So you are bound to see contradictions in this fic.

**Bender:** Didn't you already say that?

**Me:** I did, but I just wanted to let people know. Anyway, enough talk.

Frozen Turtles, Ch. 13

_Arendelle_

The kingdom was in a complete state of panic. People were running everywhere, closing up and boarding down their homes, barricading the doors from the inside, with children crying in the streets for their parents.

They were panicking due to the army of Kraang droids laying siege to the kingdom.

"Observe Kraang." One of the droids instructed "Find that which is known as the dimensional inducer that is the property of Kraang. The ones known as the turtles are what are known as heroes in this settlement that is the settlement of humans. The humans in this settlement are friends of the enemies of Kraang and are therefore enemies of Kraang themselves. Resolution: Destroy all Non-Kraang."

The Kraang opened fire and were blasting everything in sight. The Kraang scout ship too had begun its attack. The saucer had blasted a purple lightning bolt from its front, destroying all the buildings it made contact with.

Arendelle royal guards tried to fight back, but were clearly unprepared for such an unordinary enemy, they were mostly there to keep the citizens out of the chaos, but if they tried to fight, they would lose; their weapons were useless against a Kraang blaster.

The situation had appeared hopeless for the whole kingdom. That is until the Shellraiser came roaring down the streets, running down all the kraang in site. The Shellraiser came to a stop in the town square near a squad, with Michelangelo at the rear gunner's seat.

"Hey brain-squids!" He shouted, getting the attention of the squad "Eat hot man-hole cover!" He shouted as he opened fire. The gunner shot man-hole covers which decapitated and/or blasted all the droids in half.

Once the squad was dealt with; the door had opened, and the other turtles, royalty sisters, Kristof, and Sven stepped out.

"Here's the plan." Leo instructed. "Elsa, Anna, and Kristof; help get the people off the street and out of the line of fire. Raph and Donnie; help the guards out, and tell them how take out a Kraang droid. Mikey, hit every bad guy you see. I'll take care of the Kraang ship." Leo drew his swords and leapt into battle.

Donnie and Raph drew their weapons and went off in a different direction, Mikey in the opposite; leaving the sisters, ice master, and reindeer by themselves.

"Come on!" Anna exclaimed about to run after Mikey, only to be stopped Elsa.

"Anna, no. Leo told us what to do, we have to get everybody out of here!" Elsa reminded

"But I want to help!" Anna complained

"Anna, we _are_ helping." Kristof argued, with Sven nodding. "These people are more important, besides we wouldn't last long in this."

"But…" Anna tried

"For once in your life, _listen_." Elsa urged "We don't know anything about these "Kraang" creatures, you could get killed; I don't want to lose you again, please."

Anna just had a wave of guilt sweep over her, along with a tad of irony, now _she_ was given the guilt card, often it was the other way around. Anna was force to coincide, she didn't know anything about the Kraang and the people were more important. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets, there was someone who was completely oblivious to all the chaos around him; Olaf. He just walked through the streets as if it were another normal day, with a smile on his face no-less. He actually greeted all the Kraang he came across.

"Hi Kraang number 23." He waved to one droid running past him.

"Hi Kraang number 24" He waved to a droid shooting in a different direction.

"Hi Kraang number… Oh sorry Kraang number 16; I thought you were someone else." He apologized

Why the Kraang chose not to vaporize him was due to the fact that he possessed no danger, but he was quite high on the annoyance factor. A random shot, had blasted a small hole into his chest.

"Oh look." Olaf noticed "I've been shot" he finished, still smiling

* * *

_Castle Dungeons_

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" The Duke shouted from behind his cell. "I am the Duke of Wesleton! I do not belong here!"

"Give it a rest." Dregg said from the cell next to him "The country impeached you when they heard you hired us. No one is gonna let you out."

"Has the 'Mighty Dregg' given up?" The Duke asked "You are the Nightblade's leader, and you've given up!?"

"My whole organization is destroyed; I really should not have taken that job from you two" Dregg reminded

Hans sat in the cell across from them, allowing the Duke's bickering to pass over him. Ever since the Turtles stopped the assassination attempt; Hans, the Duke, and the whole Nightblade have been arrested. The assassins were all imprisoned in the common dungeon above them; while the three were given the 'special suite' of the lower dungeon; each with their own private cell. Though calling it a suite would be too nice a word; it was cold, dark, and damp, with only a wash-bucket and a bed there.

Hans looked calm, but inside, he was furious. He couldn't believe he was beaten again, it should have worked this time. If those turtles hadn't intervened…. What were they? Why would they come to Elsa's and Anna's aid? He would try to find a way out of here, and some way to get revenge on his new reptilian enemies, he swore to it. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of explosions and chaos coming from outside. There was a window outside the cells, Hans' and Dregg's were right at the wall, which if broken, lead to the outside of the castle.

"What is going on out there?" Hans wondered

"Obviously, Elsa and her demons are attacking." The Duke assumed "I should have known it would happen sooner or later." Dregg and Hans both rolled their eyes at this.

"Would. You. Please. Just. SHUT UP!" Dregg shouted at the top of his lungs.

Right as he shouted, an explosion erupted from the wall. Hans was knocked off his feet and on his side. He slowly got up and coughed. When the dust cleared, he could see that the wall outside the cell was blasted off, leading right outside. Dregg and the Duke were unconscious from the explosion. Hans grabbed the bars of his cell, and to his surprise, fell apart in his hands. He stepped out into the dungeon hall and saw the hole leading outside; an evil smile formed.

* * *

Leo leapt from rooftop-to-rooftop taking down all the Kraang on each roof hopping to get closer to the Kraang scoutship, he did take one down before, but only because he had a bazooka. Now all he had were his swords, getting up there was going to be tuff. He then got an idea; he took out a shuriken and threw it at the ship's front, getting its attention.

"Hey Kraang!" Leo shouted "The one who is called your mother is what is known as a slob!"

At that moment the ship shot its energy bolt towards Leo, which he was able to avoid. Step 1 check, the ship is now pursuing him.

* * *

Mikey was bashing away all the kraang droids he came across, yelling the same kind of shouts you would hear in an old ninja movie. They continued to blast lasers at him, which he was able to avoid due to his ninja-agility. As he continued to bash them away, he failed to notice a droid coming at him from behind and jam him with a shock-stick.

Mikey was electrocuted and groaned in pain. Three more droids came in and followed. They pinned the youngest turtle down and continued to mercilessly shock him. Mikey saw no end to it, until a mysterious force sliced all the droids in half.

Mikey sighed in relief, and guessed who saved him as he heard a sword cut through the droids. "Thanks Leo. Don't know what I'd do without…" He looked up and saw someone else which made him go wide eye.

"Guess again." Karai said with a smug smile.

"Karai!?" Mikey exclaimed "How in the… where… when…" he stammered until Karai interrupted

"Where are the others?"

"Oh uh, Leo's trying to take down the ship, Raph and Donnie are handling the ground troops, but how did _you _get here?" Mikey asked

"I'll explain everything after we take these things down." Karai answered

"Sounds good to me." Mikey replied, nunchuks at the ready.

"And when we're done here; you, our brothers, and I are going to have a little chat." Karai warned, drawing her blade

"Oh boy." Mikey sighed, not looking forward to the inevitable scalding.

* * *

Elsa was escorting everybody down into the tunnels. The kingdom had a network of underground tunnels in the event of an emergency, everyone could be safe. People were shoving and pushing their way down; while Elsa kept waving them through. They were currently at the tunnel that was a few feet from the docks.

"Keep going! Everybody keep going! Don't get separated, stay together!" Elsa instructed.

When the last of the people in that area were in the tunnels, Kristof and Anna, riding on Sven, came to Elsa.

"Anyone else here?" The queen asked

"Not in this part." Kristof said "This is crazy!"

"Who knew these Kraang are so nasty." Anna observed

"The Turtles did say they had enemies." Elsa reminded

"Yeah but, I never thought that…" Anna was interrupted when a Kraang blast went past them; they turned their attention to a small squad of Kraang droids.

"These are the ones who are allies with the ones known as the turtles." One Kraang observed

"The ones who are turtles are that which is known as enemies of Kraang." Another droid said

"Those that are known as allies to those who are enemies of Kraang, are also enemies of Kraang." Another droid said.

"What did they say?" Elsa asked

"No clue" Anna admitted

"I'm guessing 'were friends with turtles so were they're enemie'?" Kristof guessed

"That is correct" One Kraang congratulated "All enemies of Kraang will now be destroyed by Kraang."

They primed their blasters, only for the front two to be decapitated by shurkian, Raph landed in front of his friends.

"Raph!" Anna exclaimed happily, for once she was happy to see him

"You freaks touch them, and I will slap you all the way back to Dimension X!" Raph warned

"One called Raphael" One Kraang observed. "Kraang has a solution for the one called Raphael"

From behind the Kraang, what appeared to be a giant blue, headless gorilla walked to the front. As if the humans (and reindeer) present hadn't had enough wide eyes already.

"Um, where's its head?" Kristof awnsered.

A kraang in its hovering pod flew in and landed in the neck. "Bio-droid engaged" It announced. The bio-driod then roared.

"Aw sewer apples." Raph uttered

The bio-droid then tackled Raph and both fell down into the docks.

The droids opened fire on the Frozen cast. Elsa was quick to form an ice wall that blocked the blasts, this surprised all the Kraang present.

"Kraang, the eldest human female present has powers over that which is known as ice." One droid observed

"This ability found in a human being is uncommon." Another droid added

"Kraang must scan human female." A third droid declared. That very same droid took out a device, it invisibly scanned Elsa behind the ice wall. "Scan achieved, this human female may be proven useful in the status that is known as alive."

"Terminate the others." Another droid added

The droids opened fire and destroyed the ice wall.

* * *

Donnie had told the guards just to help the people get out of danger, he didn't have time to give them a crash course in the class of "Kraang busting". The guards complied leaving Donnie to fight off the droids alone.

He bashed and kicked all the droids that came near him. Though he soon found himself surrounded by all sides, each droid primed it's blaster at him.

"One called, Donatello. Prepare for that which is known as your termination." One of the Kraang said.

All Donnie could do know was close his eyes so he couldn't see it coming. He expected to hear Kraang fire, but what he did hear was metal breaking and bashing. He opened his eyes and they went wide at the sight before him. All the droid bodies around him were in ruins, what could have done that so quickly? He got his answer in front of him.

Master Splinter stood staring at his son "You should watch your surroundings more carefully Donatello."

"Sensei?!" Donnie shouted "How in the world did you get here?!"

"All will be explained my son, but for now, we must turn the tide of this chaos." Splinter instructed

"Agreed, and we'll explain everything to you when we're done." Donnie promised.

The two leapt into battle

* * *

The ship had been chasing Leo across the kingdom's rooftops. Blasting and missing every shot, though a few came close. Leo then jumped between two buildings and caught himself between them. The ship passed over him. Leo climbed back up and saw the ship stationary hovering. This was his chance, Leo took out his grappling gun and shot the Kraang ship.

Once the hook made contact, the ship began to swerve and turn to get Leo off. Leo was lifted off the air, he pushed the retracting button and zoomed straight for the ship.

From inside the Kraang ship, two were at the controls. They were enjoying the chaos happening down below. They were so caught up in the moment, they failed to notice, Leo kick his way in through the top hatch. When they did it was too late.

Leo zoomed in and sliced both Kraang out of their stations. He jammed his blades into the controls. He began to move his swords like a joystick, and discover he now controlled the ship's direction.

* * *

Krisof was wrestling with a Kraang droid. Despite the droid's weak apparent stature, it was physically stronger than him. He was losing greatly, and felt like his arms could be torn off, until Sven ram the droid from behind and got it off him.

"Thanks buddy." Kristof thanked, with a smile. Sven then rubbed his head against his owner.

Anna wasn't having as much luck herself. She had found a pole and tried to whack the Kraang droid in front of her, but her attack did little more than phase it. She stubbornly hit the droid across the face until it grabbed the pole.

"Kraang finds you annoying."

The droid shoved her to the ground, Anna found herself crawling backwards until backing into a broken droid body. No time to think, she grabbed it's blaster to try and hit the droid with it like a blunt weapon, when she accidently squeezed the trigger, it shot the droid's head off.

Anna looked down amazed at the advanced weapon, that's when an idea formed in her head.

Two droids approached Elsa. She quickly used her powers to form ice-spikes pointing at the droids. They simply broke through it with their kicks.

"What do you want?!" Elsa shouted at them

"That which is known as screaming" one of the droids awnsered.

That droid was decapitated a few seconds later. Its partner turned to who did it, Karai. Before that droid could respond, a chain wrapped around it before being tossed and slammed into the ground by Mikey.

"Aw ya! How's that ground taste son?!" Mikey happily shouted.

"Not bad." Karai congratulared

"Thanks sis." Mikey replied

Elsa's eyes went wide. Michelangelo had just called this girl in black and silver 'sis'; it came to her.

"Michalangelo!" She shouted, getting both their attention as she ran toward them. "Is this your sister?"

"Uh, Mikey? Who's this?" Karai asked

"Well, uh…" Mikey began, but was interrupted when two more kraang droids from behind opened fire.

As the droids continued to shoot, a force from behind blasted them to pieces. The three looked on and saw Anna holding a kraang blaster.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked as she went towards them

"Anna?" Elsa said "How did you?"

"Oh this?" Anna replied with the Kraang blaster in hand "It's actually easier to use, see?" She pointed the blaster, but Karai quickly kicked it away.

"That is a weapon. NOT a toy." She warned

"Excuse me? Who are you?" The princess asked.

Mikey sensed tension forming and broke it up. "Okay introductions." He said. "Uh, Karai; Anna and Elsa. Elsa, Anna; Karai"

"Mikey who are these girls?" Karai asked.

Before Mikey could answer, the Kraang scout-ship flew above them heading straight for the harbor. Catching the attention of the girls, Mikey, Kristof, and Sven.

Raph was pinned down by the foot of the Kraang bio-droid. They too noticed the ship flying straight for the water.

It crashed and sank. A few seconds later, it exploded.

The next thing that happened, Leo landed right in between the two parties. Getting the attention of those not on the docks.

"That's two ships for you Leo." Karai congratulated.

Leo turned wide-eye to his sister. "Karai?! How did you get here?!"

"Leo, who's that girl?" Kristof asked the turtle.

Before Leo could answer, another interruption took place. "Hey guys!?" They heard Raph shout as he was still pinned to the ground "A little help here!?"

They were about to provide a helping hand when Donnie came jumping in front of them. "Don't worry guys."

"'Don't worry'?!" They all shouted

"Dude, Raph's about to get pummeled!" Mikey exclaimed

"Aren't you supposed to be…" Leo tried, but Donnie interrupted

"The Kraang have already begun to retreat, as for Raph…" Donnie began "Just wait." He said with a smug smile.

The bio-droid was about to slam it's gorilla-like fists in front of Raph, when suddenly, a figure leapt in-front of it, and kicked it off of Raph. Raph looked up at his savior.

"SENSEI!" Raph, Leo, and Mikey shouted

Elsa, Anna, Kristof, and Sven all went wide-eyed at what just happened. A giant rat in a robe just showed up out of nowhere. Elsa's mind was rattling, but pieces began to from together. They said 'sensei'; a giant humanoid rat; it all made sense. "Is that…?" She wondered out loud.

The bio-droid roared at Splinter as it charged at him. It swung its gorilla-like fists at him like a maniac, but Splinter appeared to avoid it with little effort.

Splinter quickly acquired a stray row from a boat, and swung it multiple times into the bio-droid, knocking it back.

The bio-droid quickly turned around and activated its "butt-cannons". It opened fire, and one bolt broke the rod in half. The bio-droid got back up "You are now in the state that is known as the state of no defense that is the state of defenseless." The Kraang observed

"A ninja, is _never_ defenseless" Splinter warned. He quickly flashed three kunai from his hands and threw them at the bio-droid, they made direct contact. The bio-droid roared in frustration.

Splinter then came charging in and dealt three jabs into the bio-droid's right arm-pit. After which, the arm fell completely off. Splinter then kicked it across the chest, the bio-droid landing at the edge of the docks. The droid launched two chainsaw cords from its chest at Splinter.

"You will not trip me up so easily." Splinter stated as he used his bare hands to cut the cords, and in one fluent motion. Gabbed the chainsaws and flung them back at the one-arm droid.

Splinter ran straight forward, and with his right hand, threw out his index and middle finger; stopping less than an inch before the bio-droid's chest. Then an unseen force sent the body flying multiple yards, deep into the harbor.

Everyone's eyes went wide. But the ninja's looks quickly faded, as they expected much from their master. The queen, princess, ice master, and reindeer also had their jaws drop. The five ninja were the first to run onto the dock

"Master Splinter that was AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed

"Still the best ever!" Raph congratulated

"That Kraang didn't know what hit him." Donnie said

"Why am I not surpised?" Leo asked

Their congratulations were halted by an 'ahem'; they turned their attention, to Karai, with a not-too-happy look on her face.

They all smiled innocently, right before they were all slapped across the face in one motion. "Don't ever scare me like that!" Karai warned

"Sorry." Was all Leo could say at that moment.

"Scaulding will have to wait." Splinter advised "I fear this is nor the time or place."

They all looked to see multiple citizens coming from behind the Arendell royals, and all could see the six warriors on the docks.

"We'd better get out of here." Karai advised

"Wait for it." Mikey said

The next thing that happened, they heard instant cheering. The citizens behind all cheered for their heroes who had once again, saved them. Despite a 6ft tall rat there, the people were still chanting and cheering for their heroes.

"Wow." Karai uttered, with wide eyes. "This is… wow"

"Indeed." Splinter added, quite surprised as well.

Elsa and Anna walked onto the docks as well. Elsa was the first to speak. "So, I'm guess your Splinter right?"

Splinter turned to his sons, expecting an explanation.

"Come on inside sensei" Leo told him "It's kind of a long story."

* * *

_Arendelle North Mountains_

The remaining Kraang had retreated back up the mountain; there were only five droids left, they ended up carrying most of the naked Kraang with them, a few had to travel through the snow with their bare tentacles. They had lost. Unknown to them however, they had someone following them.

Hans had escaped from the castle dungeon and had caught sight of what had happened in Arendelle; the Turtles were fighting dozens of, what looked like, metal men with pink slugs in the chests. He found these creatures to be disgusting, and at the same time, interesting. They were obviously enemies of the Turtles; that could be useful. So he had been following them up the cold mountain ever since they retreated. Hans had kept his distance, quickly moving behind all the snow-covered evergreens, keeping out of sight.

The Kraang had made it to the large cave they emerged from some time ago. Once all the creatures were inside, Hans went to the wall just outside the cave and peered inside, what he saw had shocked him beyond belief.

There were many more metal-men all throughout the cave; working at various machinery that was foreign to him. What surprised him however, was the sight of a humanoid wolf-like creature; and large fish with metal legs.

"Well?" Rahzar asked one of the Kraang.

"Kraang has failed to locate that which is known as the dimensional inducer. However, Kraang has confirmed the whereabouts of the ones called the Turtles." The droid surmised

"And…?" Fishface queried "Are they dead?"

"Negative." The droid replied "The ones called the Turtles have defeated that which is known as the search and destroy squad that is made for the purpose of searching and destroying."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rahzar said, disappointed

"In Kraang's defense." The droid began "The ones called the Turtles received aid from the one known as Splinter, and the one called Karai"

That statement made Fishface and Rahzar look at each other with surprise.

"The overgrown rodent and the brat kunoichi are here too?!" Fishface exclaimed

"Master Shredder is _not_ going to like this" Rahzar replied "We'd better…." Before he could finish, he caught a whiff of something and began to smell the air.

"What is it?" Fishface asked

"The Kraang were followed." Rahzar answered "Someone is here."

Hans had hid himself behind the wall, outside the cave. These creatures knew he was there, he had thought of running, but an idea formed in his head. Soon, however, two Kraang droids appeared in front of him, both aiming their blasters.

The two evil mutants then both saw the human being escorted by the two Kraang guards into the cave and the prince stood before the two.

"Why hello there." Hans greeted, with a casual smile. Soon however, he found himself pinned to the cavern wall by Rahzar's massive claw.

"Who are you?" Rahzar demanded, flashing his other claw in a position ready to strike

"And don't lie to us, because we'll know." Fishface added, showing his large blailsword, the blade inches from Hans' throat.

"I'm a friend." Hans answered "I can help you."

"'A friend'?" Rahzar queried "We only just met. And how do you think you can help us."

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation" Hans said "You mentioned the Turtles."

"What do you know of the Turtles?" Fishface asked

"Not a lot" Hans admitted "But recently, they interfered in a little 'project' I had planned, and they have cost me a lot of pain. You too, however are enemies of theirs correct?"

The two mutants noded

"Then we have something in common; what's the old saying? 'The enemy of my enemy, is my friend?'" Hans said "But, I promise, if you continue to attack this kingdom, I guarantee, the turtles won't be the only problem."

"What are you getting at?" Rahzar asked

"If you will allow me to explain." Hans began "Just hear me out, and you can decide what do with me afterwards."

Bradford and Xever turned to each other, thinking of what to do. It appeared as if the two could read each other's minds. They had been working together for so long, that they could just make eye-contact and a few facial expressions just to tell what they were thinking. They both appeared to have come to a decision.

Rahzar released Hans, who had straightened himself up.

"Start talking." Rahzar said, to which Hans smiled

**Me:** Done

**Mordecai:** Wow, now it's getting interesting.

**Rigby:** Can't wait to see what happens next

**Me:** Hans isn't done yet, and this story is not over

**Deadpool:** This is gonna be fun

**Bender:** Aw ya.

**Me: **Again, I would like to thank my followers for being so patient with me.


End file.
